More Than This
by Misunderstood0621
Summary: They say the first year is always the hardest, well there about to find out just how hard when Love,Trust&Infidelity is on the line:All Human...First Story staring some of my fave characters.
1. Chapter 1

"**We were just trying to prove everyone wrong, Bon…"** He yelled walking out of the bedroom we shared for a year and a half; following him close behind I also yelled **"So that your reason for all that has happened in our** **relationship?"** Dropping his carryon bag I failed to realize he was holding, I raised my eyebrows while he stepped closer placing his hands on my face making me glare into his stunning eyes he spoke **"Bon, we never stood a chance!" **he yelled back with power behind his voice

"I can't believe you're saying this" I whispered trying to remove myself from his grip with no avail

"**We loved, we fought passionately! So if you think..." **I snared backfinally he eased his grip off my face I moved back quickly to only bump into the dresser making me lose my train of thought, I just needed to be away from him at this moment. I would not allow myself to cry in front of him again not this time. Taking a deep breath I looked into the eyes of my husband and saw doubt, confusion, and pain. Turning his face away from my view if I blinked I would have missed him lightly going over his lip with his pink tongue then biting down on the bottom lip. I smirked, because he wasn't aware he did this when he didn't want admit or say anything hurtful. Therefore whatever he was going to say would be a LIE!

"We need a break Bon."Yeah, I was pulled a dickhead move but I couldn't keep doing this to her, I knew I hurt her so much already why would she want a fuck up for a husband I asked myself. Coming home whenever I felt like it, never really there when she needed me. These where the things I did to prove to myself that I wasn't the lovesick punk my co-workers and friends accused me of I knew it was only a matter of time before she would tell me she's couldn't take it or things would have to change. I moved closer to her as my head went through series of questions and thoughts I didn't even realized her body was lowering to the floor; I detest seeing her like this especially having to be the one causing all this pain and misunderstanding.

"You mean you want to leave so you can go back to her! I snared as tears began to form as I looked up at him from the floor.

"No, I huffed… that's not the reason", well half was true I admitted to myself I did want to leave so she could give up on me. "That was one mistake I wish I didn't make Bon... but it happened, I will forever try to make it up to you, I lowered myself in front of her to look in her eyes to let her know I was sorry and I meant every word I said. "I thought we were going to try to get passed this and…

"No, you got pasted it Damon not me, and now I have to be reminded of your mistake everyday of our lives because she gets to gloat about carrying your fucking child I can't have!

Tears where coming down my face as I spoke, his look I become formulary with over the past month it was PITY. Poor Bonnie can't keep her husband from his Ex; poor Bonnie can't give her husband a baby. After a year or so we tried to conceive but nothing happen. The doctor said it was stress, I mean how could I not be stress when my husband of only 5 months slept with his EX who had the nerve to show up at my job to inform me of her impending pregnancy.

"Don't give me that look, Don't feel Pity for me Damon I swear everything else I can deal with but when you began to look at me like that I will start to lose it. I began to wipe the tears from my eyes and pick myself up pushing him from trying to grip hold of me. I made my way back to our room and slam the door.

"Bonnie…" I called after her as I heard the door slam. This wouldn't be the first time she closed herself off to me." Open the door Bon ..." SHIT, how the hell did I let it get this far!

"Damon just leave, you have your bag already packed you've made your discussion."

"No, we need to talk Bon I need you to know I love you and she means nothing to me! It was the truth but she refused to believe me

"Damon, just go..." I banged on the door

"Bon, please babe… "I take full responsibility for the dick move I made.

"Damon, I tired and I'm just done fighting for whatever it is we had

"Bonnie, we made a vow to each other and we still have a chance just give me one more chance. I Begged lets continue with seeing the Caroline and working on our issues.

"Damon, I don't know if I can get over this whole your ex is having your child. It's hard and it hurts. My voice begins to crack I don't know if I can be in a room with you and your holding your child and not feel like the biggest loser on this planet.

"I know babe, I know I hurt you beyond words and if I could take everything I've done to hurt you over this past year I would but I can't and you won't let me make it up to you!.

"You want me to stay but you just can't get over I cheated and got HER pregnant. You told me we would work on our issues if I agree to see Caroline with you, but Bon we really haven't been trying either. You have me on a short leash and then your actions make me wonder if you want to get back at me by sleeping with your ex isn't healthy either. I asked you to stop seeing him and you ask why, why because it bothers me, I don't like it…

"Your right…!"

Opening the door both arms around her chest she stared at the floor. "I haven't really giving you a chance to prove to me that I can trust you", and it's not right of me to make demands of a grown man to be home at a set time or whatever else I insist of you Damon! These are things you should want!

Her usual vibrate green eyes now dull and puffy from crying looked at me; I knew I had to make this right. I never want to see her look so defeated all because of what I did or said. I knew I was pushing her right in the arms of her ex who was patiently waiting for me to screw up and drop the ball. Pulling her into my arms I held her as tight as I could, "I'm not giving up Bon, I made a mistake and I'm going to fix this. Her small frame melted into mines, tomorrow we had a lot of work to do with Caroline

Session 1

_**Lay it all out**_

So let's begin with why are you two here today?

"Well…, clearing my throat I shamelessly looked to Bonnie for help with no avail

Rolling my eyes I turned to Caroline my friend whom I knew for 10 or more years and the best couple therapist in the NYC area. Damon and I had decided to see a mutual person who knew our history but could also be fair and tell it like it is as Damon would say. I honestly believe he felt more incline to talk to Caro knowing she had a history with me and would call me out when I was either holding back or not willing to just let loose; but at the same time didn't answer take my side. Beside Damon loved her like a sister he never wanted which I was so ecstatic that they hit it off so well my number one guy and number one girl. "What Damon wants to say is where here to see if we can save our marriage among other things."

Slightly shaking her head as she placed her notepad on her lap "Ok and Damon what would be Bonne's reason for coming today since she spoke for you. She grinned while taking a sip of her tea I just glared at her putting up my middle finger making both Damon and her raise their eyebrows in amusement.

Rubbing my chin glancing at my wife "Umm I think my wife would say we're here to honor the vows we made so this is the reason were here… oh and I cheated and got my ex pregnant!" waving my hands as a add on

"Really, you can be such a jackass sometimes Damon. I wanted to reach over and punch him but Caro interrupted

"Wait, did you just say. Sitting forward I placed my cup down and looked between the two

Ignoring the looks from Blondie and my not-so-happy-wife I continue with much bravado "True I can be I won't argue that but you my lovely wife have a very bad habit of trying to please everyone so by me saying the whole vow thing would be your style not because of the love you may still feel for me right Bon!..." I hissed.

"Hello, excuse me Bonnie! I waved in her face I knew it was only a matter of time before she blow up and said something she would later regret

I swear he sure knew how to push my buttons I had to count to 3 to compose myself, finally taking a deep breath "Damon, that's not true I'm here because I need to know if this is worth the trouble and heart ache you keep causing me! Did you ever once put yourself in my shoes or how I might feel about what happened over the past few months No! you haven't you just sit there and think you can smiled, say some comforting words and I'm suppose to forgive you and everything is right as rain. Well it's not Damon, you cheated on me for god knows how many times with a person whom I told you wanted you from the day we bumped into her and announced we were getting married but you wouldn't listen you made me look like I was just being insecure and delusional. By the time I finish I didn't notice my cheeks where wet until Caro handed me a napkin.

Damn I never knew Bonnie and Damon's relationship had been in trouble, they both never spoke or lend me to think anything was going on; there cover it up for what seem like months now. Now I felt even worst because I introduced them to each other and I question if either where ready to move forward in carrying on a relationship as quickly as they did. I knew bonnie most of my life and we were as close to sisters as you could get. Our bond only gotten closer when her mother died then her father made no attempt to be in her life. Closing herself off to everyone and everything, her routine was school work home. But over time and my pushy self she finally started to open up and even found time for love our first year at NYU I was beyond relief. I had my Best-Friend back, she was happy in love, we both attended the school of our dreams after making a promise to move to New York when we were done with High School and we never looked back.

Now looking at the two sitting unvoiced as I ever seen them in my life, Damon was gritting his teeth he was heated I mean you could fry a egg on his head I've witness Damon at his worst and at his best so I knew I had to put them back on track.

"Ok so we got some things out, Bonnie are you okay?" I knew she wasn't but I had to ask for my personal conscious as well handle this in a professional matter. Nodding her head yeah her body language spoke volumes. She placed her body away from Damon's with her leg crossed while leaning on the armrest giving him the cold shoulder. "Damon I need to ask you this and I want you to really think about this before you answer" I stared in her arctic sliver eyes letting him know I'm trying to be both understanding but I also needed him to be very aware of how his words can cut a person down.

"Ok... He answered hopelessly stealing a look at Bonnie before looking back at his shoes.

How would you feel if Bonnie decided to sleep with Mason and got pregnant? I knew this was a low blow but I needed to know if Damon understand the repercussion of the choices he made plus this will give Bonnie a little insight to how Damon feels about Mason friendship.

I started to chuckle "You're kidding, Caro right?" because you wouldn't ask me that!" I felt the heat rise from my chest to my throat. I began to fidget in my seat I couldn't believe she would ask me that

Why wouldn't I ask you that? It's an honest question Damon so please answer

You know how I would feel CAROLINE I hissed. I glared at her

Yes I knew in fact how he felt, he has complained a many of times that he hated the friendship Bonnie had with her ex! "Oh I may have a theory but maybe your wife needs to be enlightened…" I pushed. I knew what I was doing might cause more harm than good but he needed to admit to Bonnie he did care about her friendship with her ex boyfriend, her first love, the first guy she's been with and broke her heart but still hold on to him like a safety blanket. It wasn't healthy and she didn't want to hear that from me so maybe if her husband told her she would finally listen.

This is crazy… I huffed rubbing my face about to answer when she spoke

"Why is it crazy...? Bonnie finally spoke playing with the bottom of her cardigan never looking neither Damon nor I in the eyes. Then she picked her head up and stared straight in her beautiful eyes and repeated" Damon why is it crazy?

I looked at my wife she always had a way of having me lost for words then I turned to Caroline for something anything to help me form some words. Looking down at my shoes, the shoes Bonnie said she hated because when I wore them it meant "I was all about business " I had to smile at that consider where we were at the moment. "I think the whole discussion of Mason is crazy to be honest with you".

Why because we use to date? Damon you dated… she seems perplexed

I didn't let her finish before I sat up and faced her I mean I really looked at her and played attention to not how she reacted to the person we were talking about but how she would defend him. "No it's not because you use to date him and I know you're going to say well you dated Elena..." She cringed at her name. We never mention her name… NEVER! It always cause more harm than good. I shake my head Bonnie you have to understand something when we first started dating you told me your EX-Mason was your first everything... if I thought saying this was easy man was I wrong it was like eating humble pie, so I continued my rant with much malice in my voice I knew she could tell I hated this guy with a passion Your first love, the guy who took your virginity; the guy whom break your heart and who you planned on spending the rest of your life with. I knew going into this you were getting over him and I also knew you still had some ties to him. I never said to you I had a problem with it and that my mistake Bon, I should have nipped it in the butt from the beginning.

"So you're saying because I'm friends with Mason that's the reason you slept with the slimy lying…

"Bonnie…listens to what he has to say please. I had to hold in a laugh while pointing out to my friend, boy oh boy I knew she couldn't stand Elena but know I know to put some money aside for bail because she had that look in her eye like she was run her over with her car

"So I don't get to say anything? She watched Damon then Caroline both shake their heads as she sat back and crossed her arms staring out the window.

"Bonnie no one is saying you can't speak but you really just need to listen right now! I stood up and walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder "please don't be like this, give Damon the respect you would want him to give you when you have something important to tell him

She snorted then reply a simply "Fine" turning her whole body toward Damon placing both hand on her lap Caroline walked to her chair picking up her pad writing a few words before gesturing to Damon to continue

I can't even be upset at Bonnie I mean I am part of the reason she has her moments, I spoiled her in our relationship, everything she wanted or didn't I made damn sure she had, because to see her happy was the best feeling I ever experienced. The look she was giving me was well it said "make your point so I can say what I need to say' biting my lip so I wouldn't grin and then have her more than likely set my ass on fire. Figure of speech of course... "I would never tell you to stop being friends with anyone but I need you to stop being friends with him bonnie" I waited to see what she would say but I also noticed how her body tensed up. The only sound you could hear in the room was Caroline pen on paper.

Damon that's not fair... I whispered I couldn't even find my own voice at this point

Why isn't it fair? I wondered out loud. Is it fair that when I come home your on the phone with him or is it fair that when your late from work and I made plans for us to go have dinner you already had dinner with HIM I yelled. So please tell me what's fair my wife

I can't do this… she stood so fast neither Caro nor I saw it coming. I stood and reach for her "Damon stop! She hissed as I held her around the waist. "Bonnie stop running, you run whenever you hear something you don't like how the fuck we suppose to work out our issues if you keep running and I have to chase you

"Then stop..., chasing me... Damon, just stop!" I yelled back. As soon as the words left my mouth I wished they had not. He release me staring at me with so much pain and confusion I went to reach for him but he back away and started to laugh. Caroline looked at me then walked to Damon

"Hey why don't we sat down and try to get thru this.", both began to make me really nervous because I knew from past argument between the two they fought hard and ferociously and then had what Bonnie called Mind-Blowing SEX, but in this case I didn't see any sex after.

"Get through this, she doesn't even want to be married Caroline, well not to me at least, I throw my hands up both knew who I was implying who she would marry."

"Damon...I didn't mean that… what the hell was I saying I cursed at myself

"Bonnie look it's been a good run right… I looked at her shocked face and gave her a grin while making my way to the door.

"No, please I'm sorry, I was upset… I didn't know how to make this right I don't know how we even got here, me and my stupid mouth sometimes. Licking my lips I watched him get beyond his limit with me I subconsciously placed my hand over my mouth to stop myself from saying anything else stupid.

"No… I rubbed my hands together getting more and more upset."You were being honest and how can I be mad at that right. I finished

"Damon, as much as I might run you also try to find ways to leave too! I added walking toward him grabbing hold of the bottom of his crisp white shirt. Hoping he would understand that while I may be wrong in some of the things I do but he also reacts in a way that's not always right either.

"I'm not trying to find a way to leave you Bon, I just can't sand when you won't admit to when shit is bothering you or when it does you just blow up and go running.

"Damon, why did you sleep with her? It was a simple question he always found a way to avoid. I looked up at him hoping he would finally give me the answers I deserved

Taking a step back removing her hands I looked past her to see Caroline also wait for an answer, she deserved the truth. "I slept with her because I thought you were leaving me to be with mason! So I wanted to hurt you Bonnie" that fire had returned in my throat, I felt my whole body light it up like the fourth of July. Watching the hurt in her eyes as I just admitted to wanting to hurt her killed me. But she wanted the truth so I'm going to give her the full truth parts she wants to hear and some she didn't. "That night you didn't come home after the agreement we had over him begin at your galley opening. I knew she remember it was the night we had decided to try to start a family.

"Damon, I swear nothing ever happen between me and Mason **EVER** since I've been with you, you have to believe me. I pleaded

"So you telling me you didn't end up at his condo with his NYU shirt on? I snared, I felt like a snake as I moved around her ready to attack and stake my claim and infect her with my venom if she lied.

This was getting out of hand I knew neither wanted to go there today, I don't even think they notice I was still in the same room with them. Damon looked like he was ready to kill; he waited for some sign of conformation so he could indeed follow thru. Both he and bonnie was two hot headed personalities. While bonnie was more laid back to Damon's out spoken and more in your face which balance them and the main reason I set them up together. But I fail to realize is how hard they both can love and fight or what they want. And right now they both were fighting to be acknowledged as each other's top priority.

Pls review I love feeback, good constructive fee back..thankx in advance


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Bonnie **

The silence in the car began to bother me; maybe it was my guilty conscience but Damon hadn't spoken to me not once since we left Caroline's office. I knew I had a lot to explain about what happened that night I didn't come home. Delaying it wasn't going to help the situation any. He hadn't looked at me during the elevator ride and now in the car. It was simple he was fuming inside, he keep his eyes steady on the road. Every few minutes he would check the side mirror to switch lanes but that was it. I couldn't stand us not talking, it just made me over think things and jump to conclusions I didn't need to at the moment. I plugged my IPhone in the dock turning to Pandora; he liked the 80s to Today station. I tried to relax against the leather seat uncrossing my leg pulling my dress down as it keep riding up; maybe I shouldn't have wore this dress I contemplated. I knew he hated this dress in particular, it was a sea green stretch knit mini and extremely thin. It hugged my curves in every way possible; that's why I wore a cardigan to cover the deep sweet heart top that give my small bust the allusion I was a full on C-cup. Jumping out of my thoughts, Damon lowers his window and shouts at the driver on his side.

"Do you think you could stay in your lane?" he yelled before pulling his window back up and speeding into the next lane to get away from the driver. I quickly put my head down shaking my head, yup it's confirmed he's upset, shit he was borderline livid.

"There just handing out licenses to anyone these days! He adds speaking to himself turning the volume up. The one song I did not want to hear at this moment began to play. We heard it before when we went to a friend's house warming, it played in the background. Damon instantly loved it, said it reminded him of our relationship at times. I bit the side of my lip hoping he was already lost in thought to pay any attention to the words or me reaching over to change the station.

"Leave it." he said glancing my way before running his free hand over his too long hair. I just nodded and looked out the windows as Trey Songz voice filled the car and my head.

_In too deep, can't think about giving it up  
But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack  
It's killing me, swear I never cried so much  
Cause I never knew love would hurt this f*ck*n' bad  
The worst pain that I ever had_

If I could climb out of my skin I swear to God I would. Trey was singing how I knew Damon felt at this moment. I turned my head to watch him as he drove, we should have been home by now I thought. I look at the oncoming exit and noticed we were heading upstate. Shit, I said to myself. We were heading to his brothers house for dinner. With everything that gone on today I forgot we were invited to dinner at Stefan's new house. Taking a quick look at Damon I open my mouth but was caught off guard with the following words Trey sung and Damon's reaction.

_And it hurts,  
Cause I wanna leave, and you wanna leave  
But the loves keeps us together_

And if I lose you  
I'm afraid I would lose who  
I gave my love to  
That's the reason I stay around  
Even though I fell way

The leather on the wheel begins to squeak, his knuckles turned pale from gripping the wheel so tight. He bopped his head to the beat lost in thought as he weaves through traffic effortlessly. "Damon, maybe we should reschedule with Stefan." I asked waiting for the shoe to drop. I knew he wanted to see his brother, he had not seen Stefan since last month when we went to visit him in Atlanta. "I mean a lot has happened today; were both still processing things… I don't want your mind to be preoccupied when you see your brother." I added hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"No… shaking his head slightly as he spoke. "I put off seeing Stefan for a few weeks now, he going to think I'm avoiding him." He pointed out while making a face sounding annoyed.

"Okay, um...I began but I stopped. Catching his attention, he stared at me for a while then made his way down to my hands. My heart began to beat faster for some reason I can't explain it but I felt nervous. I guess my body was preparing me for the calm before the storm. I played with my wedding band unconsciously, as he continues to stare; then he stopped to make his turn off the exit pulling up to the stop light.

"What are you nervous about Bonnie? He asked in his cool yet alarming voice I grew fond of. Reaching for his bottle of water taking a gulp staring out the rear window, he waited for the light to change and my answer.

"I'm not nervous" I lied avoiding his stare picking up the first thing I could to distract me from his questions. I hated confrontations. It made me feel overwhelmed, I always said the wrong things; hence what happened in Caroline's office. Pulling out my make-up bag; quickly finding my Mac pink poodle lip-gloss using the compact mirror I applied a thin layer to my lips.

He snorted then paid close attention to my mouth licking his lips "Bonnie, when will you understand I know you like the back of my hand… You're an awful liar" He stated. The light had changed and I twisted in my seat hating how observant he could be. "So why are you fidgeting in your seat and playing with your ring?" he hinted, Making another turn before the GPS announce we are about to reach our destination.

"Nothing, Damon." I answered feeling aggravated. Glancing out the window as Damon pulled up to the first house on the right. I raised my eyebrows in approval, Stefan wasn't lying when he said he choose a place that had "Southern Charm". Pulling into the two car drive way Damon turned the car off, taking his seat belt off then turned his attention to me. He didn't say anything he just watched me for a few minutes before his eyes traveled from my bare knees to my hands which held my phone. Gradually throwing my cardigan on, he tracked my movements. His gaze ended right my chest. I felt my inside jump as I prepared myself for his attack. Looking him square in the eyes I raised my brows "What?" I asked feeling a little self conscience under his defiant stare.

"As much as I hate when you wear this dress… He stopped reaching his hand to trace my collar bone, my eyes lowered as I held my breath he continues… I love how it displays my favorite parts of your body." He whispered so soft drawing me in to his personal space, smelling his fresh aftershave I opened my eyes to stare into his ocean blue orbs to have my breathing become impaired.

I truly, deeply loved this man. Even after all we were going thru; I owed it to him to fight for what we have. I admitted to myself

"But if you wear this item again… he pauses then grabs my throat pulling me in so quick I hadn't the time to react as he continues…I will rip it off your body, bend you over and fuck you into submission." He growled in my ear.

His breath was warm on my ear. Letting a soft sigh escape; he nibbled on my ear causing me to moan out loud. My nipples immediately grew hard. I hated how my body always betrayed me.

Clearing his throat we both knew who that was. Damon and I slowly moved apart and look out the window to see his brother standing outside the car giving us both a stunned look, then replaced it with a cheeky smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was wondering how long you two were going to sit out here giving each other the "I wanna sex you up look", Stefan stated animatedly while doing some off rhythm grind against the car causing Damon to laughed uneasily as he look towards my chest tensing up. I knew I was full alert from his face, fixing my sweater over my chest area making sure everything was covered. Taking my seat belt off, I heard Damon speak.

"Were coming Stef…So please stop torturing us with your old school boy band grinding." Damon stated as he made his way out the car not looking at me again. Walking to my side he opens the door helping me out. Leaning in to me, "We'll talk later" he whispered against my ear. Nodding, I put my best smile on before I joked back with Stefan.

"Stefan you really need to stop watching vh1 soul." I smiled as he pulled me into one of his infamous bear hugs making me laugh as he smothered me; picking me up with no effort. I squeal in delight trying to keep my dress from rising. He planted a kiss on my cheek and spoke "I missed you Bon!"He grinned putting me down. He walks up to Damon and gives him a hug and the same kiss he gave me on the cheek but messed with his hair.

"Hey, come on…" Damon said as he tries to block Stefan from touching his hair.

"You need a cut bro" Stefan countered back still reaching for his head. He loved messing with Damon about his hair for whatever reason, but Damon always took the bait. As I watched their batter I smirked to myself. They had such a playful bond, especial after Damon mention they had not always be close. Early in our relationship revealed their father's aggressive influence and putting them against each other and how it put a stain on them connecting.

"Well, hello to you too. Damon grinned back at his brother lifting him up as Stefan managed to put him in a headlock, then releasing him. "So what's for dinner...? I'm hungry!" He laughed patting his stomach.

"You're always hungry…" Stefan stated. "Don't tell me a sugar lips not throwing down in the kitchen." He playfully looked between me and Damon, displaying the classic Home Alone face. I just shook my head as we head inside the house. Stefan was a trip, very easy going; I liked that about him when Damon first introduced us.

Stefan house was truly beautiful; I was lost for words. It was everything he said he wanted his first home to be. From the wood floors to the grand entrance he had chosen a great place to live. "So what did you cook Chef Salvatore? I asked following him to the kitchen losing my train of thought "Oh My Fucking...covering my mouth with excitement. "I love your kitchen I never want to leave!" I yelled animatedly causing both brothers to look at me like I grew a pair of balls. "What? I looked to Damon with my hands on my hips. He knew how much I wanted to remolded our kitchen; I mean it was my next big project in our home.

Raising one brow giving me his signature smirks before stating "I mean I thought you only yelled that out when..." he smiled I mean a real smile I haven't seen him smile like this in the last month or so.

"Damon, seriously grow up." I blushed rolling my eyes at him while Stefan joined his brother in a laughing fit. I hated them together…"You both suck!" I hissed making my way out the kitchen to only have them laugh harder.

After the boys stop making fun of me Stefan showed us around. Each room was different and decorated with precise details. The artist in me thought his choice of colors and placement worked well with his theme. Overall, Stefan's home was gorgeous. During dinner I found it hard to concentrate between my phone going off every few minutes causing Damon to glare at me; and Stefan asking about work and etc. "We'll talk later… kept running in my head.

"Bonnie, Hello..." I heard Stefan call me.

Politely smiling "Sorry, Stef… I was just thinking about something" I said playing with my food. I so lost my appetite but I did not need Stefan asking me a bunch of questions tonight. Yes, he was a little on the nosey side. Stefan watched me closely with a mix of confusion and amusement as I fumbled with my cell phone; okay so I had the busiest phone today. Beverly Hill Cop theme song rang louder; I only gave one person this ringtone. Shit I cursed to myself. "Hey, I need to get this call, its important." I announced before removing myself from the table heading to the deck. It took no more than 5 minutes before I returned, I felt him-Damon watching me, I mean how could I not; he been watching me since my phone went off and excusing myself to answer. Sipping on my red wine I tried to ignore Damon glares as we listened to Stefan talk about having his birthday party next month in his backyard.

"So what do you think Bon?" Stefan asked watching me intently

"I mean it sounds great, you have more than enough room to entertain… Do you plan on using the pool? I asked grinning. He picked up his glass and reply "Hell yeah, I need to find me a lady!" Shaking my head I covered my face as I laughed out loud. As we continue to discuss other things I noticed Damon holding my phone gritting his teeth. What the fuck I bite the inside of my cheek; he had a lot of nerve I told myself angrily. Catching his eye he placed my phone on the table "Excuse us Stef I need a word with my wife. He declared as he tighten and release his jaw.

"Oh god here we go! I thought. Fixing my dress I quickly followed the sounds of his shoes until I seen Damon make his way pass the family room. "I mean because this can't wait, where at your brother house... I poke in a hushed tone after him. He stopped then giving me the "Oh really look' before yanking me into the guest bathroom.

I hope I corrected a lot of typos and grammar in this chapter that I notice later in the first chapter! I thank everyone for your positive feedback and reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter and where I taking it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Damon**

The last thing I heard was my brother yelling "Ok must be a married couple thing, I'll clean up guys!" I just couldn't hold it in any more, I watched her throughout the whole dinner and conversation giving half attention, we all knew she was more talkative and engaging. It bugged me how she would say a few words here and there but her lack of concentration caused me to scowl whenever her phone would go off. I didn't mind the first few times, I knew when I married bonnie she was a social butterfly, so I knew her work and running the galley were important. Assuming it could have been just about anyone calling from clients, to co-workers then of course Caroline to check on her friend. But the 6th time her phone ranged, Yes the obsessive side of me kept count, sue me. That fucking ringtone began and I knew who it was but did she turn her phone off? Nope! She walks out to the deck so she can take the call. Now I ask myself. "If nothing was going on with this person you call friend, then why not answer in front of me and just tell him you're busy" My wife chooses to drive me crazy; I'm really starting to think she likes it when my mind wonders. Better yet; she enjoys when I get aggressive and start to manhandle her and just act foolish.

Watching her joke with Stefan my heart swelled. But it also aggravated me to no limit. Any other time I would not care but in this moment over the past few months I have not had the pleasure of hearing my wife laugh or joke with me. I missed that side of Bonnie; I missed a lot of things I took pleasure in with my wife. We were still considered newlyweds. We haven't even surpassed the fifth month mark. I was getting myself worked up, I didn't need my younger brother in our business it's enough I have to discuss it with Caroline. Grabbing her phone off the table, she continued her conversation with Stef not playing me any mind. I switched her phone to vibrate, pressing in her password, "Our first Date" and went through her recent calls to see Mason in fact called. Quickly going into her texts I see he sent her a message she hadn't opened yet. I open it to read

"I don't understand… why you're so upset? Call me when you get the chance we need to talk!"-Mason

Turing her phone off my mind started to race. I went through a series of questions as I watched her laugh like everything was right as rain. I guess she felt the heat on her body, she glance my way to see me place her phone on the table and her eyes lost all brightness to be replaced by anger. Stefan turned his head watching my nose flare, raising his brows in question. Excusing myself and Bonnie from the table I walked ahead making my way past the family room towards the bathroom. I heard Bonnie snap. I stopped in my track, tensing up as I turned watching her walk towards me. She's looked uneasy, a frown made its way on her pink gloss pout. Yanking her into the bathroom I locked the door as I pushed her inside causing her to lose her footing he bumped into the sink.

"What's your problem?" she yelled. Giving her a cold glare I forcefully placed her up to sit on the sink; she sat now eye level with me.

"What is wrong with you?" fury shown in her eyes as she slapped the shit out of me in the process, I hadn't even flinched which pissed her off more. She raised her hand to slap me again, but I caught her hand.

Pulling both her arms this time, I pinned her arms behind her back moving between her legs as I boxed her in."Who was on the phone earlier? I asked as calmly as I could but my heart was racing a mile a minute, if I was honest with myself I knew she would A) Lie or B) Not answer, either way she was screwed. She just looked at me, her whole body stiffened. So I asked again this time releasing one of her arms to grab her face. "Bonnie answered the question." My voice becomes deeper, husky as I gave her an intense glare. She just looked at me with those eyes of hers; she had the most unique pair of green eyes I ever seen, but I needed to know if she would lie to me. Our marriage was already cracking I didn't need us to start lying to each other after we agreed on trying harder.

"Let me make this easy... Was that Mason on the phone?" I growled. She closed her eyes nodding a quick YES. Slowly releasing her face she opened her eyes displaying shame.

"I need you to tell me what happened that night you didn't come home Bonnie" I asked her but inside my heart didn't want to know.

"I told him this friendship was causing a rift between us …

I interrupt her to laugh "That's what you told him tonight? Why?" I snapped. She must have taken me for a fool. I noticed her eyes were now a mossy green as she stared up at me speechless. That would be a first.

"You left the party after a misunderstanding, ended up in Mason condo…You don't call to let me know you were okay; then show up the next day wearing one of his shirts…please stop me if any of this is wrong Bon" I went on a angry outburst rolling my shoulders grabbing her hips into mine as she recount that night. I felt her hand grab my bicep as to curve my next actions.

"He kissed me!" she shouted. I watched as her eyes become glossy, she waited for my response.

"He kissed you... what else? I questioned hearing my voice go out before returning. That's couldn't be just it I thought, there had to be more. Otherwise she would have told me to avoid all of this.

"I kissed him back… she cried holding my arm… I didn't mean to…She paused… It just happened" Her voiced lowered with humiliation. Letting her arm down, I stepped back running my hands pass my hair taken aback by her admission. She kissed him back I repeated.

"How does kissing him just happen? I murmured "HOW?" throwing my hands up in question I shout at her.

Stepping to me "Damon, I swear it was a mistake when I left I was so mad at you and how you defended Elena's reasons for showing up to "My Party", I just left with him. I had a few drinks, I started to get uncomfortable in that dress so he gave me a shirt to change into. Explaining quickly she reached for me, to only shove her away.

"I bet he couldn't wait to have you in his clothes" I hissed turning away from her; I paced the small space we were enclosed in feeling like I was in a cage. Stopping in front of her, "So how did you end up kissing him? You're not a light weight with the drinks Bon". I added. It was a known fact wife became horny and overly aggressive after a couple drinks. Did she want to kiss him I asked myself? My nosed flared at the idea.

"It didn't mean anything Damon… at all". She grasped my mid section pushing her tiny"Yet" curvy body into mine pleading as her tears continue to fall." I swear it was a mistake, I had a weak moment Damon it will never happen again" she promised as her hands rested on my chest.

Clicking my jaw as her words of promise and guilt filled the air, I looked at my wife before taking hold her small hands observing the manicure she had gotten, then her simple diamond wedding band. Feeling the rage erupt in my chest I banged her against the glass shower door in resentment causing her to cringe in pain, wishing at this moment we were in our own home. Roughly pulling her hands above her head, her breaths increased rapidly. Scowling down at her; my eyes roamed over her face." Do not cry!" I barked. Seeing her cry always did something to me, I hated it. She tried to control her breathing shaking her head finding her voice "Damon, I'm so sorry" she whispered. I can't say if I accepted her apology. I observed the way she slightly arched her throat to the side offering me herself; whether she knew it or not my money was on she knew and she was trying to pacify my anger. My eyes trailed down to her perky breasts, I had the urge to motor boat them.

"How did he kiss you?" I asked lightly dragging my tongue across the center of her breast, feeling her heart pound beneath my touch. Straighten; I pushed my leg between hers to feel she squeezed her legs refusing me. That action made me smirk; she must have been getting turned on, she did always like it kind of rough and it had been a while since we've been intimate I concluded. Pushing harder at her knees, I tighten my grip on her wrists causing her to cry out. "Bonnie, how did Mason kiss you?' I asked again more roughly. She bit her bottom lip as her legs began to give way, forcing my leg between hers.

"Damon…she moaned in satisfaction as I bit the thin flesh on her neck before going over it with a kiss to repeat sucking on that spot. Yes at this point I needed to stoke my ego; I would be lying if I said it didn't deflate from her admission with Mason. "Was it like this?" I bite down harder making her cry out a" No!" shaking her head trembling from excitement.

"No… he wouldn't kiss you like that right? I growled kissing down her collarbone light as a feather, making my way to her chest. "Keep your hands up" I command as I loosen my grip from her wrist. Taking a brief step back to assess her posed up against the glass door, looking every bit the delectable treat she was. I couldn't wait to taste and have her screamed my name. Hands up; legs slightly apart I stalked up her frame running my hands over her hips, pulling her dress up revealing caramel tone thighs. Licking my lips as I whispered "My naughty minx of a wife…pausing to push her dress up until I felt her panty line, I watched her watching me with parted lips and tempting eyes her chest rise and fall with each movement I made. She wanted release bad but I had her at my mercy. Running my hand over her "Cookie" I smiled thinking about the first time she called it that. I liked "Pussy" she hated it however I knew it secretly got her off when I said it. Palming her pussy I used my thumb to trail down her lips until I heard a soft sigh from her lips. My fingers roughly went over the delicate lace material causing more friction. Closing my eyes, I listened to her sounds echo throughout the bathroom, it was erotic yet soothing. My dick began to press against my dress pants. I had to compose myself to keep it together but her moaning was turning me on "BIG TIME". Opening my eyes to feel her leg caress up my thigh to rest on my lower back; I watched as her back arch off the glass. Slowly smiling as I took pride in making her feel good; it was the best feeling by far. Nevertheless, I had a mission and this was part of my plan; she would regret holding out on me for the past couple of weeks. I grinned with mischievousness playing inside my head. My rubbing became more intense that her center became moist. A whimper escaped her lips bringing a knowing smirk across my lips. She began to move her hips forward in a small circles, her body craved more. I hastily stopped waiting for her vibrate green eyes to make an appearance; she was flustered and sought more. Yanking down her panty mid thigh I bent down ordering her "lift your leg..." She earnestly obeyed. Easing her panties off, stuffing them in my pants pocket: Looking forward to be greeted by Bonne's freshly waxed Pussy. I opened my mouth feeling drool form on the side of my mouth "Daddy sure missed you! Praising her precious gift she granted me as I paid tribute to. I was salivating like a dog.

"Hey, I hope you guys are not screwing in my bathroom!" Stefan banged on the door shouting. Breaking my concentration I quickly stood, Bonnie began to pull her dress down only infuriating me to have my brother interrupted us for the second time today.

"STEFAN GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE DOOR AND MIND YOUR DAMN BUSINESS" I shouted enraged only to hear him laugh and kick the door. He was such a child sometimes. "Do not move" I sneered as I pulled her dress all the way up off her head, passed her arms. Standing before me nude, my wife was stunning. She had curves in all the right places, her breast stood up firm ready to be sucked and caressed.

"Maybe we should wait until we get home" she suggested apprehensively covering herself from me, I shook my head before I got on my knees picking her leg up over my shoulder, running my tongue over her lips before going over clit like a pro. Lazily going over her clit with my tongue I made small circles before sucking the outside of her clit. "Damon..." she moaned out loud arching her back in pleasure, running her fingers through my hair I sucked harder savoring her fresh taste in my mouth" F-F-Fuck…" she cried digging harder in my hair. I was a noisy eater always have been always will be; I sucked then licked, slowly entering my middle finger, she was tight. Slipping my finger out, I removed her leg while placing kisses up her body till she was on her knees before me. Grabbing her hips as my mouth landed on the side of her breast I lightly picked her up to saddle me. Popping her nipple in my mouth as she reaches her hand down between us, moaning heavy, I knew what she was trying to do. Pulling her nipple with my teeth I felt her hold her breath and shiver with delight. "Uh ah no touching" I playfully scolded her to be presented with a "But why not" she purred like a sweet cat. Laying her down against the cold tiles she hissed, her breasts stood full alert. I needed to pay more attention to them I scold myself. Running my tongue over her nipple she arched her back again using her hand but this time she guide mine to her center. I had no problem with taking direction it just made me better in pleasing my wife. Spreading her as my middle finger slide into her wet pussy I used my thumb to massage her clit she started to rock forward cooing out loud. I decided to add another finger causing her to buck up moaning "More..." Applying more pressure I pushed in and out, deeper holding my fingers inside her making a Come here motion "Fuckkkkkkk...She shouted. Pulling away from her breasts I sat up to watch her, she was beautiful. Biting the side of her lip she had one had on her breast pinching her nipple. Removing my hand, spending her legs apart burying my head between her sweet thighs I went to town on her.

Spread eagle, legs shaking, heavy breathing in my brother bathroom was not how I seen my night ending. Feeling her body tense up,"Oh my God…" she shrieked. She was ready. I felt her legs resist but I just spread her wider she grab hold of my head begging me not to stop. She was going to have bruises from my manhandling, but I didn't care as I continue to assault her with my tongue. A few more stokes from my tongue her body started to crumble "Fuck fuck fuck...she chanted using my upper body I eased her off her back till she was resting only her shoulders on the tiles I flicked my tongue a few times as her body finally give in "OH MYyy God.." she screamed in pure bliss pushing her pussy more in my face she shook, shake and twisted as her body came alive from the orgasm I just gave her. I continued with no sign of stopping as her clit throbbed beneath my tongue her legs twitched as she tried to catch her breath. Lapping up all her juices I licked her clean, her body become heavy as I noticed her breathing started to even out. Mission accomplished.

Slowly lowering her body licking my lips loving her taste I placed kisses along her inner thigh. Her eyes where closed shut, holding her chest she blew out air from her mouth. Hovering over her I placed a kiss on her chest, all the while my dick was harder than a rock. The satisfaction of knowing I pleased her was enough for now. I would have to handle myself later. Beaming up at me like a kid on Christmas she ran her hand across my cheek making me chuckle at her delirious grin. Taking her hand and kissing it I got myself up adjusting my dick in my pants "Let's head home I'm tired and have an early meeting in the morning" grabbing her dress hanging on the sink I turned to see her look taken aback. Easing herself off the floor she walked to me grabbing her dress from my hands quietly putting her dress on before turning in my direction. "What was that?" she looked questioned appearing ticked off.

"That was me getting you off...I paused giving her a sinister grin ... Just wanted to remind you what that was like" I stated truthfully touching her chin before laying a kiss on her lips. She stood licking her lips thinking as I turned to fix the back of her dress "And I hope were clear Bon… I whispered in her ear making her face me… if I ever see you with Mason in the same room together, there will be hell to pay!" I slapped her ass hard making her jump alarmed by my warning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, I took a mini vacation with the family. This chapter had me stuck alil bit, I hope you enjoy this chapter this probably going to be a long chapter because, it will have flashbacks.. **

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Bonnie folded one leg under the other as she patiently waited for Damon to come out the bathroom. There was so much they needed to discuss, Mason wasn't there only issues. Throwing her wet hair into a low pony tail she was going to met Caroline at the salon in the morning anyway she thought to herself. Damon now made his way out the bathroom with a deep purple towel wrapped dangerously low on his hips and a smaller one in his hands drying his dark raven locks. Making his way to the dresser; he really did need a hair cut she thought. Then he dropped his towel flaunting his cute tight ass, bonnie bite her lip as she whispered a low "Damn" pulling on a pair of shorts from the draw still using the towel on his head he licked his lips before bending to pick up the towel, placing it on the back of the bathroom door. Bonnie sat hawking his every move as he made his way towards the bed raising her brows in question

"What? He asked curiously throwing the towel on the chair by the door.

Giving him a bashful smile she replied "Nothing…How was your shower? She politely asked trying to fall into an easy conversation.

He grinned at her wondering what she was trying to get at before sitting next to her "Cold, Very cold" he told her thinking he would need another seeing as what she chose to wore to bed. Bonnie had on a baby pink camisole romper with white lace trimming. She looked adorable and comfy he thought as she lowered her head to hide her blush.

I think we got off on the wrong foot today in the Caroline's office and it just escalated. Bonnie spoke giving Damon her full attention.

I agree. Damon answered

We need a better way to communicated Damon, because what where doing is only causing more harm than good! My voiced was strong yet thoughtful as I reason with him.

Watching him shake his head in agreement before clutching his teeth, he put on a brave smile then asked "Do you ever regret saying yes when I asked you to marry me? His striking blue grey stare watched me for a moment; I felt my face grow warm as he watched me with such intent.

_Flashback…._

"_I can't believe we did this!" I whispered before yelling excitedly "We got married!" I beamed up at Damon, my new husband wrapping my arms around his neck, provide him with passion filled kiss; Damon slowly grinned before picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist._

"_I told you it would be a trip you would not ever forget" He wolfishly smirked licking his lips carrying me out the gorgeous bungalow he rented in Hawaii. "The view is breathtaking" he spoke quietly as I slipped down his body turning to take in the view. He hadn't lied the view from our room was stunning. Nodding in agreement "It really is…I paused to wrap my arms around him… I can't get over how you plan this, this is by far the best unexpected thing you have ever done, Damon" I praised him well he shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing staring down at me with amusement hiding in his eyes. "And this ring… I pulled my hand up to stared down at unique piece of jewelry that sat on my ring finger shining so bright in the light…Is the most beautiful piece of art I have ever seen" he smiled a real smile, not his usual smirk he gives but a smile that always seemed to make me lose my breath and caused my heart to beat rapidly._

"_Well, when I saw it I knew I had to get it, I'm just glad you said yes! You had me sweating a little" he joked rubbing my back_

"_Oh please, I mean really? I snorted half amused by his admission as my eyes widen_

"_Well yeah, you just stood there motionless, I had to ask again! Then you replied by asking if I was sure?" Damon replied as he moved back a little to look at me with hurt eyes. Biting the side of my lip I really didn't mean to have him think that._

_It was always a yes Damon… reaching for his face, caressing it as I spoke…it was a Yes after our first date when you asked if we could have a do-over because let's face it, that was a horrible first date. Between your phones ringing nonstop, your psycho ex waitress dropping the plate on me. He laughed hard nodding his head. Then it was a Yes was you asked me to move in with you even though we only began dating for 6 months, you had the ultimate bachelors pad. We both laughed, but you made me feel so comfortable as if I was always suppose to be a part of your life, you never complained when my girly things invaded your space or how I wanted to change some of your décor... So you had to know it was going to be a definite Yes, when you promised to spend the rest of your life loving, cherishing, and treating me like the spoiled brat you made me into. Because no one will ever make me feel the way you make me feel Damon! Those oceans blue eyes of his shine more as every word sink in, pushing his forehead into mine._

"_I'm so glad a married such a smart woman! He joked with a hint of pride in his voice that made me laugh out loud_

"_Well I did graduate top of my class sir!" I sarcastically retorted smiling at him, he raised his brows in acknowledgement _

"_True, True...but I also topped my class Bonnie dear, and might I add I'm the youngest Marketing Manager at Donavon&Son so I think I win this round" he boastfully voiced with a hint of playfulness while his dark eyebrows wiggled in amusement._

"_I so can't stand your cocky ass! Damon began to laugh at the expression on my face which caused me hit him across the head… "Well aren't you a feisty witch… he kissed my cheek then scooped me up, tossing me over his shoulder with such ease. "Damon stop...Put me down" I laughed even more as he began to spank me_

"_Not until you take it back...and agree that your husband is the coolest, smartest man you have ever met plus devilishly striking!" His voice took a teasing tone; he began to spin around in a circle as I laughed at his silliness._

"_Damon I'm gonna throw up if you don't stop! I heard myself squeal in delight, he stopped then dropped me on the bed before lowering himself above me kissing from my thighs then my stomach. I let a sigh and ran my hand threw his thick black hair as he made his way up to my face and laid soft kisses everywhere._

_Wetting his lips before he spoke " Joking aside Bon, you are the best thing that has happen to me this passing year and I want you to know how happy I am that you are now my wife, I get to spend every day showing you how much I love you! Placing his finger over my mouth as I felt my eyes grow misty from his confession…last week I had this amazing dream, you where in the kitchen like any other time I would find you after I came home from work, but this time you stood behind the counter smiling to yourself. He began to daze off as his mind went into the memory… I stood by the entrance and watched you for a moment wondering what could make you look so happy and content? Then you looked up and spotted me and your smile widens like ten times I've ever seen, I mean you were glowing. Then you step out and I shared that exact smile, that same feeling you had Bon… he looked at me as I wondered what the reason could be._

_Why was I so happy? I asked in a tiny voice as I questioned_

"_You were pregnant, I mean full on belly, the works!" he stared at me for a moment I must have had the most shocked face ever. " I know this sounds crazy Bon, but that dream felt so real, I didn't want to wake up because I had everything I wanted deep down inside, I never thought I would have that…this with anyone" he took my hand gesturing to my wedding band. Tears began to make their way pass my lashes his thumb wiped them away._

_Why you're crying? Damon asked concerned in a hushed voiced_

_Wrapping my arms around him, I bury my face in his neck then mumbled "because I love you so much… and I want those entire thing with you too" I felt him hold me tighter then he started to chuckle. "Don't laugh at me! I heard myself whine_

_I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you I'm just pleased at your reaction… He pulled me away so he could look at me… My Bonnie what I'm going to do with you? He questioned wiping my face with his sleeve._

"_There a couple things you can do to me". I replied shyly clearing my throat as I cleaned my face with the sleeve of my shirt not realizing how wrong that came out, he was grinning which made me more insecure in what I just voiced _

_Raising his eyebrows "So there are a couple things you want me to do huh? His voice was deep and sexy, I felt myself get wet…I was wondering when I would ever hear them from your mouth"_

_I still was not as outspoken as I would have liked about sex as I should be. But in my defense I've had a total of 3 partners. The guy who took my virginity I never mention him only because I don't count him, we had no feeling towards each other I just didn't want to start college as a virgin. Then there was Mason, God sex with him was always amazing. Then Damon, my husband, I can't even put into words how sex is with this man; everything I thought I knew or learned did not compare to what he showed or made me feel._

_Bon… I heard him call my name, not sure how many times as I was lost in thought."There you are! where did your mind just go? He questioned with a sexy grin across his lips, he started to unbutton the shirt I wore till it was open then traced a straight line from my collarbone to my stomach, causing me to jerk from the sensation. _

"_We can practice" I chewed on the side of my lip eyes closed, what the hell was wrong with me? Why would I say that? I hoped he would not think this was too fast I mean we haven't really discussed having kids yet let along with how we were going to share a bank account._

"_Practice, what you mean? He asked confused as I hope he would just let it go as I moved my hand to his boxer briefs and began to massage his hard erection. I heard him let out a small groan then he repeated his question asking me to look at him._

_Wetting my lips I took a deep breath before speaking quickly "I figured we could practice a little before we get home? I hinted feeling my cheeks grow red as his eyes flickered side to side before landing back on mine like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. I pulled my hand out his boxers as he stared at me with those fucking eyes of his._

_Swallowing before he spoke "Are you sure you want to? He spoke in a low voice before it return back to normal," I mean you don't think were moving too fast do you? He questioned running his hands through my hair as he waited for an answer._

_Damon, don't you think everything we have done been pretty fast so far? I joked lightly_

_He snorted out a laughed then replied "I just want us to be sure, that's all…I want and can't wait to have a baby Bon. But if you want to wait we can I have no problem with that ok!" nodding my head yes I smiled then kissed him. I continue to kiss him as he removed his shirt and the practicing began._

Smiling at the memory I touched his face as he looked at me like a curious child "Damon, I said yes knowing you had flaws, you're over the top possessive, you can be so straight-forward at times I wished you would just keep your mouth shut; and let's not touch how big your ego is or how arrogate you can be!…Damon with all of that said your still one of the most considerate people I know. You love with your whole heart and soul, you're protective and passionate about everything you do. So I don't think by me marrying you is something I'll ever regret! I do love you, I do… but I'm just uncertain about a few things

What are you uncertain about? Damon asked irrupted with harsh tone he hadn't expected to come out after everything she just said, but his emotions were all over the place today.

Trust… Bonnie spoke up feeling bothered by his tone. Will we ever be able to trust each other again? Will I be able to trust that whenever you're with Elena for your child sake it's just that and nothing more? When I say I bumped into Mason, you won't cut my head off and assume something more happen?

Bonnie admitted her fears and doubt as Damon thought about the right words to say. "Bonnie believe me when I say this, Elena means nothing to me and I'm not going to let her or anyone disrupt our marriage"...Now as far as her carrying this baby, you know I can't abandon this child knowing my upbringing and all I've been through without a father Bon. She couldn't even look at him anymore; she looked down at her hands and tried to control her breathing and the pain she felt in her heart as he spoke about his child and how selfish she felt to ever think he would abandon his child. "I know it hurts so much that this happened, that I allowed this to happen and I will be paying for my mistake every day of my life for hurting you this way" I just don't want this to break us and everything we tried so hard for in our relationship and our marriage. Damon knew everything he had said was the truth but he was also aware of the pain his wife was feeling grabbing her hand she picked her hand up pulling away from him shaking her head.

I just don't want this to be another reason you fall into Elena arms; out of obligation for your child because you know she wants to be with you right? The look of rage lite up in her eyes as she spoke…She will find any excuse to get you back even using this baby Damon, I just think you should at least think about that. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked down as she finished. There was a reason you slept with her and not some random person Damon. Bonnie added icily tilting her chin up defiantly.

Bonnie I was drunk, that's the only reason… Rubbing his face tiredly"I don't care about her anymore! Yes, I have to deal with her now but that doesn't change how I feel about her!" He shouted finally losing his cool "Shit, I'm sorry for yelling" he apologized as she flinched from the base in his voice catching her by surprise.

Look I'm tired; you have to be up in a few hours let just get some sleep" Bonnie resolved walking to her side of the bed pulling the converter down.

Damon stood at his spot watching her walk to the bed and get under the sheets, always closing herself off to him. He beyond livid not even from the conversation but her actions, he needed to go for a run. Walking to his closet pulling out a pair a sweats pulling them up and then his a T-shirt over his head; reaching for his sneakers he made his way out the room before hearing bonnie yell " where are you going?.. He yelled back …"Out!

**Damon**

Making my way passed our house I stated off in a slow pass pace then picked it up, I made my way up to the high school track and my mind started to wander back on that night I fucked up both our lives…

_3 month ago…_

"_Damon stop" she whispered in my chest as I ran the tip of my fingers across her cool moist ski. Deciding I didn't want to stop I traveled further down the side of her back then back up "Urgh...Stop" she huffed annoyed this time, hearing that made me smiled . She was tired and insisted on taking a small nap after our second round of "Baby practicing" before heading out to debut her newest prodigy at the gallery. Pushing a chocolate brown curl from her face I watched her nose scrunched up, I ran the back of my finger down her nose laughing "You do know we're going to be late if you don't get up right?" I whispered in her ear._

"_I know I'm just tired… she complained rubbing her face in my chest then grazed my skin lightly with her teeth…My body feels like shit; as excited as I 'am for Klaus show tonight I just want to stay in bed" she stated with a sigh as I held her closer understanding the side effects she had to endure from all the testing and IVF treatments. _

_I noticed she hadn't been her regular upbeat self since we started the IVF shots. She had days when she was irritable and exhausted which caused her to take some time off work the first month we started this regiment. I won't lie the first month was "Pure Hell" Bonnie was put on a strict diet of things she couldn't eat and things that would help her chances with conceiving. The first week or two whenever I got home from work I would find her in the bed crying ready to give up; blaming herself and her body for failing her. I could only imagine how my wife felt, she was beyond depressed. The only thing I could do was reassure her to keep faith and not give up. I would always hold her and whisper "We were meant to be parents Bon, it will happen no matter what" I'm not sure if she took it with a grain of salt or not but I meant every word I said. The best part of this whole ordeal had to be the sex, we already been having sex like any normal new couple but now we were fucking like rabbits. I'm not sure if it was the extra hormones from the shots but we couldn't keep our hands off each other. There wasn't a place or surface I didn't fuck my wife on, in our home, at my job and hers. Our friends just thought we were still in honeymoon phase; half was right and the other half was I just loved the shit out of my wife and wanted to spend all my time with her._

_The worst part had to be sticking her with the needle, if I could take the shots for her I would. She had the worst fear of needles I ever witness in my life; But after a few days and much soothing her she began to take it like a champ! I later noticed how self conscience she had gotten about undressing, I thought we were over that phase in our relationship but I guess I was wrong. One morning things got pretty intense with our love making I knew she would have bruises on her hips, and love bites on her breasts; but that wasn't what alarmed me. There were small to medium size bruises on her stomach from the shots. She would tell me they didn't hurt, but she would also cover up quickly or tense whenever I would kiss her belly. _

"_Wait you're the one who suggested we do it again" I slapped her butt as she looked up at me with the most adorable pout on her face causing me to pull her up to kiss her. I tried to keep the mood as light as I could. She needed to be in high spirits, tonight was a big night for her Gallery. _

"_I'm still mad at you for waking me up" she stuck her bottom lip out making me roll my eyes pushing her curly mess of hair out her face again._

"_I promise I will make it up to you" I wiggled my brows as I stated my plans for later, she snorted a small giggle pushing herself up off my lap grinning wickedly "Sorry but there will be no shower play tonight Mr. Salvatore" she said cheeky then hopped off me running to the bathroom giggling as I blinked then jumped up after her._

Feeling my phone go off I stopped to catch my breath checking the time it was 2am I been out the house for 2 ½ hours. Checking my phone I had 3 missed calls from the house and 5 texts from Bonnie, before I could open the texts my phone rang.

Clearing my throat I answered "Yeah?

Where are you? Her voice was husky she must have fallen to sleep and woke back up

I'm heading back now! Answering her in a short tone

Are you mad at me? She asked sounding like a small child

Closing my eyes hating how she could make me feel at fault for just wanting to clear my head "I was but not anymore! I heard her move around in the bed she must be sitting up now

"I'm sorry… She spoke softly… I just get so

"I know... I interrupted her knowing exactly how she felt…I'll be home in ten minutes, try to go back to sleep okay" not waiting for her to reply I hung up and headed home.

Walking into the house taking my sneakers off at the door, pulling my clothes off I jumped in the shower in the guest room for a quick shower trying not to wake Bonnie up. Entering our room; I noticed how she was laying half on my side half on hers. She must have taken her hair out cause it was all over her pillow and face, she was in a deep sleep I knew from the breaths she had taken and how her lips were parted. Pulling the cover back some I eased in the bed trying not to wake her as I adjusted myself on my side pulling her bottom half closer to me so we could sleep more comfortably. Putting my arm around her waist as lean against my other, my eyes began to feel heavy as I welcome the much needed sleep.

Jumping up out of my sleeping turning to see the time I pulled Bonnie off chest not realizing how rough I handle her I heard a muffled sound as she turned over stretching her legs. Fuck, it was 7:30 I had a meeting at 9, hopping out the bed rushing to get my things together grabbing my phone quickly calling my assistant hoping she could cover for me. By the grace of god I made it there in time, fixing my tie in the mirror as Rebecca come up behind me.

Mr. Salvatore, they're ready for you. She spoke in her heavy British accent passing me my coffee

Thanks, Becks I winked at her as she giggled and licked her lips seductively. Shaking my head with a small smirk on my lips I could never understand why women insisted on flirting with married men, the kicker was Rebecca as well as every other female from my floor knew of Bonnie; whether they met her in person or from word of mouth. I knew the first couple of times Bonnie came by the office wasn't to make sure I was eating right; she was simply marking her territory. Walking to the conference room I felt my phone vibrate, pulling it out as I took a seat I read a message from Caroline

Hey Damon, I had to push the session up a little my new secretary booked 3 couples the same time I feel like killing her! Sad face I texted Bonnie also and she could be here by 11:15 and to check with you...So please let me know ASAP! -Caroline Forbes

Replying back quickly as everyone began to take their seats.

Blondie, I will be there as soon as my meeting is over, I'll take an early lunch around 11am - Damon

I was starting to believe today was going to be a hell of a day.

Blinking as I watched Caroline look at me with a puzzled look."Sorry can you repeat that? I asked unsure how to answer.

"I asked how do feel about Bonnie decision to stop the IVF treatments? Caroline asked as she became more observant to my body language.

"Can I say yes and no? I asked feeling drained from the night before and busy morning, I was so tired at this point with answering questions. I glance over at Bonnie taking in her appearance, she looked more rested then I had. Her hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail with a loose fish braid, I knew it was a fish braid only because she made me watch a YouTube tutorial on how to do it and made me sit as her practice dummy. I knew she felt me staring at her but I couldn't help it. Then I heard Caroline voice

"Damon you can say anything, I just want you to be honest with Bonnie about your feelings. Caroline spoke in a gentle reassuring tone.

Sitting forward I bluntly replied "The truth is I'm upset she stopped, I mean I understand why she stopped the treatment but I just can't understand why she choose to make that decision without even talking to me about it!... "Didn't we decide together on having a baby? I turned my head now looking at my very anxious looking wife, as I tried to keep my temper under control. She quietly answered "Yes… face filled with remorse..."You just left me out!" I felt my jaw click then tighten as I stared into Bonnie now glossy jade eyes as she breath in and out closing her eyes, I knew she wanted to cry or just leave from the guilt she felt. She hated confrontation it was a known fact, but we both needed to find a way to talk without running all the time.

I just… I mean...Bonnie started then adjusted herself trying to find the words as she covered her face with her hands then grabbed mine licking her lips fully facing me..."I didn't set out to hurt you, I'll admit I wasn't in my right mind set when I made the decision especially not telling you how I felt… I was upset, ashamed we been trying for 6 months and nothing was happening Damon. Then in one night….it took one night for you to get Elena pregnant! A tear made it way down her cheek she quickly brushed it away before Caroline can offer her a tissue "No, I'm good Care… she licked her lips then continued. " I mean can you just put yourself in my shoes for that moment...Wiping her eyes as struggle with her emotions… I know what I did was horrible not telling you and I wished I had spoken to you first before making such a rash decision for not only myself but for you"

Pulling her into my arms I kissed the top of her head "Shit, Bonnie I know you didn't mean to hurt me" I couldn't watch her cry anymore my heart was truly breaking from all the pain she felt and held in "Hey, stop crying, were going to work this out I promise" holding her by her face with both my hand I wiped her tears as she held both my arms looking into my eyes she sobbed "You promise? Nodding my head yes I answered her back "On my life babe I promise!...

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Caroline**

After Bonnie excused herself to the ladies room, Damon and I began talking about his brother impending BBQ at the end of the month, then his phone started to ring which he excused his self with a roll or the eye; and bothered mood causing me to giggle from his facial expression. Answering the call like he already knew what the outcome would be, Damon shouted into the phone his nosed flared with a frenzied impression on his cobalt colored eyes; as he barked at the caller making me raise my eyes in amusement thinking whoever was on the receiving end wished for a miracle to be saved from Damon's reprimanding voice. Just in the nick of time Bonnie made her way back in watching Damon then turning towards me mouthing "WTF?" I laughed harder from her expression, it was a cross between "Here we go again and enjoyment" clearing her throat she caught Damon's attention as he quickly told the caller he was hanging up, turning his phone off.

"You okay? Bonnie asked trying to hide the amusement in her voice as she eyed him closely licking her lips. Staring back at her with dark raised brows, gradually grinning at her expression "You trying to be funny Mrs. Salvatore?" his voice was light with amusement as he replied sarcastically challenging her . I watched as Bonnie tilt her head to the side, biting the side of her lip then answered light heartedly "I tend to try my hand at comedy sometimes sir!" Bonnie shot back with more sass then we both expected. Damon eyed her carefully, and then it turned into something totally different… Respect!

Damon, respected the shit out of Bonnie; He once told me the reasons he fell so hard and fast for Bonnie had been her quick wit, calling him out on his shit!, and her unselfish nature. Smiling to myself thinking he had it bad! There was so much sexually tension between the two I started to feel myself grow hot from the star down they gave each other.

"Ok… I'm just going to throw this out there, when was the last time you two had sex?" I asked considering all the facts and tension between the two, I assumed their lack of intimacy played into the frustration and lashing out on each other. Bonnie's eyes grew bigger slightly taken aback from the question, while Damon seemed more relaxed with the topic placing a smile grin on his face scratching the back of his head as Bonnie reached for her drink neither wanted to answer. "That long huh?" I joked uneasily kind of shocked but not so much since Bonnie was the more stubborn out the two. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something but stopped, catching the attention of Damon, they stared at each other for a while then she opened her mouth again.

"It hasn't really been that long" Bonnie shot back which Damon snorted back a laugh shaking his head. Maybe I shouldn't have giggled because it only fumed my best-friend more; folding her arms across her chest glaring at me as I throw my head down and write in my pad "Serious temper problems!"

"Then, how long has it been since you've been intimate with your husband? I asked more serious this time directing the question more to Bonnie. "You told me you had sex with him the night you found out about Elena, right?" I knew the mention of this person's name would only ticked Bonnie off but she needed to face facts, this person was going to be in there lives now because a baby with no fault was involved.

Rolling her eyes assuming by the mention of Elena's name "Yes, but it was more so angry sex, you know the "I hate you, go to hell, I wish I never met you" kind". Her voiced was laced with annoyance as she answered looking directly above my head rolling her eyes in the process.

"Which happens to be the best kind, might I add"...Damon joked as Bonnie stared angrily at him

"How the hell is that the best kind of sex? Bonnie asked with wide eyes waiting for an explanation.

"Come on, let's be real with each other that type of sex comes from pure passionate aggression…There's nothing more simple than that, it's our primitive nature taking over to its highest level!" Damon turned in his seat as he explained animatedly watching Bonnie snort as she stared at him.

"The way your mind works sometimes is beyond me because that makes no sense"

"I'm making perfect sense!" he huffed. Prime example, the beginning of our relationship you're telling me you didn't pick fights here and there so we could have make-up sex later?" Damon questioned as his eyes took on a lighter shade.

Bonnie face grew warm as she blushed stun by his question "You're being such an ass right now!" Pointing her finger at Damon, he looked up saying a quick prayer to his self. I just sat back and watched the two go back and forth showing no signs of backing down.

"Ok I'm a ass, a jerk whatever else you want to call me but just answer the question" Damon give Bonnie a smug smile as she sat still not answering him, just staring at him with a defiant stare.

"I feel like just slapping that smug look off your face!" Bonnie mumbled sarcastically as Damon raised his eyes in surprise then laughed out loud.

"I can't believe how pig headed you both are! Its quite comical" I shook my head at the pair in amusement.

"Well, aren't you just the opinionated one today? Bonnie joked turning her attention to Damon with a pout on her face and sassy attitude.

"Hello, someone has to keeps you on your toes" I winked at her easily lighten up the mood; Damon laughed a bit as Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully. "So I'm going to give you two some work to do at home…"Um excuse but we both…Pointing his fingers towards himself and Bonnie…Finished school!" Damon interrupted me as I gave him the stink eye I continued "Yes, I know that but you two have a major communication problem. There's just a few questions I added in there that I need you both to answer honestly, that all"

"Oh goodie… Damon huff sarcastically as he rubbed his forehead in displeasure.

"Damon, don't be a baby! I smiled his way "Hopefully it will help with any un answered questions you may have regarding one another. Handing them both index cards I made up prior to their visit sitting back pleased with the game plane I set in motion with them. "You both know this is the last session so you two have a lot of work ahead of you"

"Thanks warden, so sorry weve been such a pain" Bonnie joked stuffing the cards in her bag causing me to giggle. turning her direction to Damon "So what time you think you'll be home tonight? Bonnie watched intently as he already pulled out his phone rapidly typing away. To say Damon was a workaholic was an understatement, the long hours he worked left little to no time with Bonnie. she said it was annoying that she had to call to make appointments with her huband. Im glad I put in the index cards a question about work related issues interferring with the home life.

"Around 8:30, I have a ton of paperwork to look over, pick up my tux for the charity event this Saturday, looking up he raised one brow before asking "Did you ever get around to picking out a dress? He asked not bothering to look up.

"I'm off tomorrow so I'll just use the day and look around" she replied irritated threw clenched teeth as she noticed how his gaze never left his phone, rolling her eyes placing her bag over her shoulder; she stood walking toward me giving me a hug and kiss as I returned a equally tight hug back "Hey, send me a text tomorrow when you get ready to go; I may be able to help with the dress hunt" giving her a smile because the look on her face showed me she was not in a good mood and all clues pointed towards Damon's work related event.

"Oh, that actually sounds better! She smiled cheerfully "I feel like we haven't been shopping in a while so this is going to be fun!" hugging me again making me laughs at her sudden upbeat mood change.

"Ok well that all settle then, I have to get back to the office" Damon gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Caroline, don't forget to request that week off for Stefan birthday, he'll be happy to see you!"

"I'm going to put in my vacation time today, I promise!" I smiled animatedly as he poked me holding his hand out for Bonnie. I smiled as she took it with ease and not one bit of hesitation "See you guys soon! I waved watching as they made their way towards the elevator. Checking my watch I had 15 minutes free until my next couple so I decided to text my boyfriend some inappropriate messages.

**Damon**

Bonnie seem lost in thought as we walked still hand in hand towards the main street to wave down a cab. Bonnie hated driving in the city so she either took the subway or a cab; my job wasn't that far from Caroline's office so I jumped in a cab. Using my free hand to send a mass email to both the staff and my assistant I noticed Bonnie staring at me thoughtfully.

"So I guess you going to have a pretty busy day huh? She gestured to my phone in my hand giving me a look I couldn't really read. she seemed fine but Bonnie knew hid her emotion well.

"Yeah, my day started out kind of crazy, so I kind of seen this coming!" answering back as I noticed how edgy she had become. I shift back a little then asked concerned "Hey, what's up?

"I want to apologize again about last night" she dragged her thumb along my fingers as I played with her hand staring into her eyes "I know lately I've been lashing out more than usually, I don't mean to get so mad then just shut myself off. I'm working on controlling that part of me but I need to just give me some time to work it out and not think I don't care about your feelings because I do.

"Babe I'm not mad at you, I promised you whatever I have to do to make this work I'm willing to do! I know they're going to be times when you just want to lash out and hurt me; I understand that how frustrated this whole ordeal is for you as well as for me. Last night I was upset so I decided to get some air and clear my head. I'm not upset or mad at what happened okay!"I spoke truthfully; she gently ran her fingers over my tie glancing up at me with a small smile across her lips.

"Well you better get going then!" she beamed up at me not understanding how she just made my day better from that one act. I wanted to kiss her so badly but I kept my cool and smiled back deciding to take things at her pace rather than force my feelings on her.

"I'll call you later okay! I held on to her hand as she slowly began to pulled away with a nervous laugh while clearing her throat "So, I'll see you when you get home" nodding my head as she turned to walk away, I watch her turn a few times in my direction as I smiled optimistically before hailing down a cab.

**Mason**

Sitting back in my chair turning my laptop on I took a small sip of my caramel macchiato, looking up I noticed two attractive ladies grinning at me, I politely smiled back that's when I saw her saunter in Starbucks. Making her way to the line she glanced around the shop spotting me immediately; watching me get up from my seat as I approached her she placed her head down moving up in the line. Standing beside her I watched her tense. "So I guess you really meant it huh? Us not reminding friends…" I questioned as she glanced up with an irritated look moving up in line to order.

"Hi, can I have 2 Venti caramel frappes one with soy milk and one Venti iced passion tea sweeten and two tarragon chicken sandwiches and one chicken and Swiss please. Her voice was sweet as she spoke it made my blood boil.

She always knew how to play the right mind games; she played them in our relationship and now in our so-called-friendship.

"So you're not going to even acknowledge me? I spoke low enough for her to hear… What did I do?" I asked feeling like an ass as the cashier began to snuffle a laugh to his self as I pressed her for answers.

"Nothing, you didn't do anything Mason. She exasperatedly declared huffing along the way, thanking the cashier she grabbed her things ready to walk out until I stepped in front of her. I watched as she rolled her eyes and glare at me with her soft green eyes.

"Then what's the reason for you acting this way and we can't we be friends? I moved more into her personal space as people started to look our way.

"Look I really can't do this now; I have to get to work there waiting for me". She replied walking around me as I stood taken aback from her brushed off. Grabbing my laptop off the table I made my way out the door looking in both directions to see she had made her way down the street.

"Bonnie, wait up!" I yelled again making her turn in my direction with a frown on her face and kept walking paying no attention to me calling her.

"I told you it was a bad time and you follow me? She accused me still never turning around, so I grabbed her by the arm to only have her pulled away screeching my name "Mason…!"She had almost dropped her drinks and people began to stare which I didn't care at this point. Bonnie knew what she was doing was just pissing me off and then not to even give me a reason for her acting the way she is was just out of character.

"Why haven't you returned any of my calls? I hovered over her, as she looked uncomfortable and fearful of my demeanor. Pulling her from the middle of the sidewalk as a crowd made its way towards us as the light changed. "Well…? I pressed further making her stare angrily at me.

"I can't be seen with you" she responded in a low voice causing me to lowered myself in frustration to make sure I heard her clear. "What? I growled out as she stepped back from the base in my voice.

"I told Damon, about the kiss!" she spoke in an even tone. "I couldn't lie to him anymore so I made a choice, I choose my husband!" she stared at me like it was the simplest thing you would say to a person, it would be had it not be me.

"Really, that's what you decided!" I stated as I laughed a little rubbing my hand over my mouth; I mean it was hard not to chuckle at her theory. But I knew Bonnie better than her husband did and what she was saying was not of her own decision because she would have cut all ties from me the same night it happened. "You know what, I think you right! I wouldn't be much of a friend to you because I would always be lying to myself; I want more! We both know this marriage thing isn't going to work for you" I openly admitted with a shit eating grin on my face as she stood disgusted with me, she had that look in her eyes like she wanted to slap me but she held back looking at me with her fierce sea green eyes.

"I really had hoped you would have changed, but you seem to always pull the wool over my eyes with your charming smiles, and heart filled lies! Do us both a favor this time and lose my number because I will certainly have erased yours!" She hissed walking pass me as I watched her cross the street balling up my fists at her words. pulling my phone i made two calls, then walked back to starbuck to finish my editing.

**Bonnie**

As much as I tried to keep my mind off what happen with Mason today it kept bothering me, how dumb I was for thinking he had changed?

When Caroline and I moved out to New York, we had big hopes and dreams of making it in the big city. Finding a small apartment off campus, my parents left me a good amount of money, and some a house in Atlanta. Caroline study Psychology while I took up Art History, both our schedule were so full with classes and getting to know the city we agreed to make time to have dinner 3 times a week no matter what. Meeting Mason was a good accident, that's what he called it. We literally ran into each other, it was my second week of classes when I decided I didn't care for the professor I had which caused me to change classes. I don't know how I did it but I managed to run smack into what felt like a brick wall falling flat on my ass! Between the embarrassments I felt and blushing like crazy from how attractive he was, we exchanged numbers before parting ways.

Our relationship had many ups and downs, as I now look back and think about it. I don't want to blame it on being young and dumb but Mason was my first adult relationship. Long story short he broke up with me, his reason was we grew apart and wanted different things. I wasn't sure how to take that, I was heartbroken of course. A few months went by and that's when I found out he had been dating someone from his class and they both were traveling overseas for a work study program; eventually he got hired by the company and become a freelance photographer.

Pushing those thoughts out my head, I really needed to get my work done instead of sitting at my desk thinking about my ex. Shaking my head as I blew air from my mouth, picking up the phone to make much needed calls to investors to expand the gallery, then check in on Klaus for more details on his newest project.

**Mason**

Sitting back against the mahogany wood head rest mason watched the brown hair female pull her jeans up as her lips moved and her arms waved animatedly as she spoke. Rolling his shoulders he glanced out the window noticing the sun was going down

Are you listening to me? The female chastised him folding her arms under her red bra.

Giving her a smirk "No, not really" he replied sternly as she sat on the edge of the bed rolling her eyes pulling up her thigh high boots.

"Well, It's a good thing I'm leaving then" she hissed making her way towards his side of the bed, bending over giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I really hope when I come back you're in a better mood because this side of you is not what I signed up for!" she whispered against his lips

Smiling against her lips before biting down on them making her squeal in delight "You need to stop thinking you run this relationship!"

"Oh but I do baby and you love it when I'm in charge!" she hissed pulling back with the look of malice on her face as he rolled his eyes yanking her on top of him.

"So show me how much you take charge" Mason challenged her with a grin staring up in her brown doe eyes.

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter, I really do appreciate those who have read and added this little story of mine. I do hope you enjoy, and where I'm taken it. I'm not sure if I'm going to make it more than a 12 chapter story yet but I'm still working on the kinks. Pls review, any feeback I welcome all. xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonnie**_

Who the fuck did he think he was? Damon must have really thought it would be okay to come in two hours pass the time he told me. Yes, I was enraged with how inconsiderate he was becoming. I wanted to slap that silly little smirk off his face when he strolled right in and saw the expression on my face. To say I had a bad day was a understatement; the short conversation with Mason, then interviewing a new assistant and looking for a new artist after my top client dropped out due to personal issues. I was feeling overwhelmed, I would usually go to Damon with work related problem because he was always so optimistic. But at this rate all I wanted to do was get home, take a bubble bath and relax.

I told myself "I didn't have to cook his favorite meal as a surprise…" but I did because I wanted to show him I was indeed trying to get back where we used to be; but of course he would not be my husband if he didn't find a way to screw plans up with his coming in at any time he thought was right. The food was now cold, this infuriated me. But that wasn't the best of it. He had the gull to ask "Why was I being so hormonal?" Did he think he was the only one with a demanding job! I didn't even want to look at him as he went into the kitchen I made my way up to bedroom; if Damon wanted to play this game I would play right along with him.

Pulling my dress over my head as I walked into the closet trying to find something to wear as I heard him make his way in the room, I refuse to pay any attention to him as he stood outside my closet door. I smelled the food immediately; he went and reheated it like it was nothing I said to myself getting more worked up at his inconsideration. Pulling out my BCBG black leather skinner pants and Cream color off the shoulder knit sweater I turned to watch him take a fork full in his mouth staring at me in confusion as he kept eating not saying a word just watching my every move. Once I put my clothing on I sat in front of my vanity table and started to do my make-up.

Where you're going? His voice was smooth yet full with gavel as he watched me apply eye shadow; I decided to just answer him with short answers.

Out… I spoke in a chipped tone.

Yeah. I see that…where? He asked annoyed now standing behind me running his hand over my pony tail as I caught his glaze he sent me a challenge with his eyes, I sent one right back as I continue to apply eye shadow to my brush.

For drinks! I answered finishing with my look for the night, I opted for a light smoky eye, then brushing on some blush to my cheeks and deciding on a nude lip. Smacking my lips for more effect I knew I was getting under his skin when I heard the fork hit the plate and walked over to the bed looking me over as I sprayed some perfume on then lotion to my hands and feet. When I got up to get my heels I caught the sight of his angry stare and smiled to myself.

Who do you plan on having drinks with Bonnie? His voice was firm yet alarming as he questioned me.

Damon, please don't start this shit! I hissed putting my shoes on grabbing my bag heading for the door only to be block by his tall frame.

Why can't I know? He pressed not moving from the doorway as I shook my head aggravated.

The same reason you couldn't call and tell me you were coming home late! I snapped back staring up at him.

That's what this is about? You're going out because I came home late! I'm fucking sorry; I didn't know you had plans for us or that you were cooking. I fucking work Bonnie, you know how crazy it can be for me.

Everything is not always about you! I screamed in his face making him step back with a stunned look putting his hands up in defeat.

I'm not doing this tonight with you Bonnie, if you want to go out then go! Damon barked walking back into the room. as I stood in the door telling myself

I had to keep telling myself "Do not let him flip this, he was wrong not you!" because I was on the urge of turning back and going to bed mad.

_**Damon**_

4 hours later

Turning over to hear the sound of my phone going off, I reached on the night stand picking it up not reading who the caller was "Yeah… my voice was coated in sleep as I sat up to have some guy name Dave the bartender from the bar my wife went to tell me two females named Bonnie and Caroline were too drunk to drive and he took both their bags to prevent them from driving. Cursing both the friends out in my head as I got out the bed, I could hear Caroline in the background laughing and Bonnie whine about misplacing her bag with her car keys and money. "I'll be there in 20 min" I told Dave mad as hell. Calling a cab as I went into the bathroom to wash my face real fast, then took out a pair of dark jean and a black t-shirt. Hearing my phone ring again I looked at screen to see it was blocked, the only person who called me blocked was Elena. Why was she calling me at this time I wondered putting my black boots on sending her to Voicemail. Looking out the window as I seen the cab approaching I grabbed my wallet and phone then headed out the house.

As we pulled up to the bar I quickly noticed it was packed, then read the sign it was karaoke night. Walking into the bar I looked around seeing if I could find the two partners in crime with no luck; I made my way to the bartender asking for Dave as a tatted up tall man with a Mohawk turned around.

"Yeah that's me... He had an accent couldn't really place it must have been Irish or something…You're Damon, right?" He assumed

"Yeah, thanks again for calling me man. I reach out giving him a hand shake…I don't even want to think about what those two would have gotten into had you not taken their stuff". I said in a weary tone.

"No problem bro, they weren't that bad…he laughed handed me there bags… "There actually down stairs the blonde throw up and I called her boyfriend he said he would be here in ten minutes".

Shaking my head laughing, Caroline had thrown up and Tyler was on his way maybe me being here at this moment would pay off. Tyler really didn't know Caroline as the party type and his Family was into politics so for the past couple months of dating Caroline has tone down her partying ways. I would have to call Stefan and inform him of this, he was the only other person from Bonnie, and I who knew her as Dr. Jekyll and Hyde.

"Please tell me he is my birthday gift!" One girl spoke loudly to her friend as the others sent me flirtatious smiles. I just walked by the mass of single or married horny women giving them polite smiles. Women could be more aggressive than guys I thought.

Finally spotting the two drunken idiots I walk over to their table to witness Caroline with her head down ready to throw up, Bonnie was rubbing her back speaking to her in a low soft tone. Had I not been so upset at the two I would have laughed at this scene before me, but I was upset, neither had the right state of mind to call someone, anyone to picked them up; instead they would have put their selves as well as others at risk if the bartender hadn't looked out and took their belongings. Standing in front of the table neither notices I was here ready to strangle both their necks. It never failed when the two went out for drinks, I knew both well enough to know they were bashing me, starting trouble.

Picking her head up she looked at me with a small smile almost blushing "What are you doing here? She seen I had hers and Caroline bags. You found our bags! Bonnie yelped in delight.

The bartender called me I tried to say firm and stern as she smiled up at me. You see that was the thing with Bonnie, she could be so complicated at times and knew it. But she could also be the most lovable person you would ever get to meet. As mad and pissed off as I was at her all I wanted to do was take my wife to the closet hotel and have the best make-up sex known to man.

"Come on let's take her out for some air…" I gestured to Caroline as we eye fucked one another for those few minutes. Helping Caroline up as she whined about her head hurting and slurring something else about not letting Tyler do something.

Too late Care, Tyler is on his way and he knows you're drunk! I spoke in my teasing tone making my way through the crowd holding her up as Bonnie followed close behind. Finally picking her up as we walked up the stairs I saw Tyler walk into the bar with a frown on his face looking around then spotting me as I put Caroline down. Rolling his eyes biting his tongue he walked up to us I couldn't tell if he was as equally pissed off as me or holding it back for the sake of drawing any more attention we had already.

Hey man…giving me a hand shake then turning to look at his drunk girlfriend…"how many drinks she had man?" He asked holding her up half amused half embarrassed.

I noticed he didn't have his parent secret service team with him. He must have wanted to keep this on the down low. Tyler wasn't a bad guy I actually liked him. He was nothing like his power hungry family; what Caroline told me about them and having my own source of people informing me, they were standard family breed into money and politics. At first I was a little weary Care dating him, she needed a good guy this time after her bad break-up with Klaus so I was in full out big brother mode. But Tyler was a good person, he treated her like the spoiled, drama queen she was.

Turning to look at Bonnie as she looked between Tyler and I with a smirk… "A lot okay...Damn!" she folding her arms under her chest looking down causing Tyler and I to laugh randomly.

Making our way outside, I gave Tyler all of Caroline things as I held Bonnie up because at this point she was off balance and begged if she could take her shoes off.

"Well I'm going to get her home before she chucks up…before Tyler could finish Caroline tried to cover her mouth but it didn't help as she throw up this time on Tyler's pants and shoes.

Oh shit! I jumped back laughing as Bonnie tried to cover her disgusted look on her face. "Bon, if you have to throw up please turn away from me!" She looked at me with an evil stare then gives me the finger I just returned a tight smile rolling my eyes.

I handed Tyler the bottle water I had "How did all this come out such a tiny person? Tyler asked with wide eyes taking the bottle water I gave him cleaning Caroline face and his pants.

I just winced at the scene in front of me, pulling my phone out I took a picture of Caroline passed out in the car, hair was everywhere, her mouth open wide drool was coming down her lip. I'm going to send this to her in the morning I laughed to myself shaking my head.

I'm going get this one home so tell care to call me when she feels better! I yelled out to him as he made faces stilling cleaning his pants as I held Bonnie close to me walking to the car.

Yeah I'll tell her, get home safe man! He yelled back before getting in his car driving off.

As we walked two blocks away from the bar to the 24hr parking lot, I went into Bonnie small bag finding the ticket giving it to the attendant to see Bonnie leaned against the wall with her eyes closed.

Damon, I'm so hot! She whined yanking her sweater off her shoulder more licking her lips.

Well no one told you to drink as much as you did! I replied smartly.

Whatever, where's the car? I'm tired and hungry can we stop at a drive thru please? She asked stepping in front of me she wrapped her arms around my waist then laid her head against my chest.

Rubbing her back as we waited I lowered my chin on her head while she pushed herself more into me, I felt the weight from her chest on me then her hands traveled from my back to my pants pocket, I hadn't felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Your phone is going off…"she mumbles against me. I really hoped it wasn't Elena again I shut my eyes kissing the top of her head seeing the car approach us. Opening her door as I made sure she put her seat belt on I walked to my side and started the engine making our way home.

It was around 4 in the morning when we got in the house; Bonnie had passed out from the ride. Parking the car in our drive way I turned watching her sleep peacefully before waking her up.

Bon, come on were home!

My feet hurt! She cried as got out the car waiting for her to get a move on; her eyes were half closed from sleep but I knew she was upset I didn't offer to pick her up.

I blame myself because Bonnie was spoiled all because of me, I gave her everything; I rarely ever told her no. After opening the front door, Bonnie dragged herself up to our bedroom sitting on the bed, taking her sweater off quickly throwing it across the room lying back on the bed. I just wanted to go to sleep, in no time I removed my clothes just throwing them anywhere as I walked to the bed with my phone in hand plugging it into the charger beside the bed; I had 4 missed calls from a block number and 2 voicemails. Glancing over at Bonnie as she got comfortable, my intentions weren't to be sneaky but I deleted the calls god knows if Bonnie ever went into my phone and seen how many times Elena had called, there would be a major problem.

Hey, you have to take you pants off! I told her as she opened her eyes looking up at me from her upside down angle smiling. I knew that smile; it was a sexy seductive way of telling me she wanted to have sex, it was a very suggestive smile. Turning over on her stomach I watched her every move like a hawk as I stood by the bed with my phone in hand licking my now dry lips.

Sitting herself up on her knees Bonnie crawled over to me unbuttoning her pants slowly, pulling them down revealing a matching pair of blood red and black panties that went with her bra. I was pretty good at knowing all of Bonnie's intimate buys but this one didn't ring a bell. The color looked so good against her skin. She was putting on a little show as she laid back again with her leg up to pull the pans all the way off, then un clipping her bra to throw it at me giggling. Popping herself up bra-less she sat now on the edge of the bed pulling me by hem of my boxer to her.

Bonnie, your drunk! And I'm not in the mood. I lied, I was in the mood but I was still very much upset at her. Yes I was stubborn.

Why? She asked using her hand to massage my semi-hard dick.

Why? Because it almost 4 in the morning! I grab her hand from my stuff as she watched me grew more upset…I have to go to work in a few hours and you go and pull this shit". I explained as she rolled her eyes letting a small chuckle escaped.

"Call out... I don't get it I really don't…" She snorted out a laugh looking up at me.

Bonnie I don't want to get into this with you right now, I'm tired, cranky and sexual frustrated. I began to rant with a frown on my face.

Then let's see if we can fix all of that!" she stood up rubbing herself against me.

Bon, relax damn… I yanked her by the arm to sit on the bed. I saw the hurt in her eyes as she sat back on the bed pulling the sheet over her. "Shit I didn't mean it like that!

How else should I take it? She yelled at me with tears in her eyes.

Look babe, I'm not going to have drunk sex with you!

I'm not drunk! And what you mean we have drunk sex all the time!

Look how bout we…

Finish this in the morning…she finished my sentence as disappointment appeared in her eyes. "I think you should sleep in the guest room tonight Damon! I wouldn't want you to think your drunken wife was trying to take advantage of you in your sleep, since I'm so drunk and that's when I'm the horniest and most aggressive right!

I couldn't even argue with her, I knew it would cause more harm than good, so I grab my pillow and walked out the room but it didn't stop me from hearing her softly sob herself to sleep. It was official, I sucked as a husband.

It was 8 in the morning when Damon phone began to ring waking bonnie up out of her sleep; still drowsy she turned over in the California king bed she shared with her husband picking up the phone never thinking she just answered the call that would ruin the reminder of her day.

Hello…she answered husky

Can you put Damon on the phone please! The caller spoke in a rude tone.

Quickly sitting up in bed she took the phone from her ear to look at the screen frowning because the number was blocked.

Excuse me? Bonnie asked upset by the callers tone.

I called to speak to Damon! So if you can give him the phone…

You have a lot of fucking nerve even calling his damn phone and at this time! Bonnie growled into the phone recognizing who was on the other end.

"I have every right to call Damon when it involves his child I'm carrying". Elena shot back proudly.

And there it was the one thing Elena had over Bonnie, Damon's unborn child. She knew it was only a matter of time before they would be hearing from her.

You know what- you are absolutely right, you are carrying his child. But remember one thing Elena that's all you will ever have from Damon nothing more! Bonnie hissed with venom in her tone.

At this time Bonnie had gotten up out of the bed and stormed to the guest bedroom seeing Damon fast asleep with his mouth slightly open arm over his eyes. Bonnie was seeing red at this point so her next actions were not her own. Throwing the phone smack across Damon face, he jump up so fast from the impact and pain the object had caused to see his wife standing in front of him with the look of death; yelling all types of things at him at once.

What the hell is your problem? He yelled out at her jumping out the bed walking to the mirror to see if any damage had been done. Mouth open as he turned to realize Bonnie was all types of crazy as she told him off.

"You need to put that nasty rude bitch in her place or I swear I will knock on her door and beat her ass! Bonnie yelled getting worked up as she yelled to her husband. "I'm really trying here Damon, but I swear she's forcing me to really rethink acting like an adult!" Bonnie concluded.

Wait, so you picked up me phone? He groaned rubbing his face as she stood in front of her with a frown slowly over her bottom lip with her tongue. Damon quickly trying to recover what he just spit out, as Bonnie stared at him with such dislike and pent up anger.

You're really asking me that right now? Really Damon...you're so worried about me picking up your phone right now. Damon could have swore he saw fire form in his wife eyes as she spoke mockingly then began to laugh which made him uneasy.

I didn't mean it that way, Bon! Damon tried to assure her.

"You know what fuck you and fuck her and fuck your stupid damn phone!" Bonnie stormed out the guest room slamming the door behind her still yelling words Damon couldn't make out.

Picking up his phone, running his hand thru his unruly hair he dialed Elena's number. It was time for him to put her in her place, which wasn't any place with him. She picked up on the first ring, not to his surprise because she had been calling all night.

I'm going to need you to listen because I'm only going to say this once. If you ever disrespect my wife again over the phone, in person I don't care what the situation may be; if I find out there will be more hell to pay than you know. Now I told you to not ever call me unless it was an emergency involving the baby, I also explained to you that I will not be participating in any classes or doctor appointment with you unless the doctor needed me to be there so I'm going to ask you once "Why are you calling me?"

I have a doctor's appointment and need your support; you know I can't do this on my own. Elena answered half scared and confused by his tone and manner.

Elena cut the crap… we both know you're more than capable to travel by yourself.

Damon had this been your wife you would have done everything to ensure hers and your child's safety! But since where not together that doesn't mean I don't want to have a friendly relationship with my child's father". She was laying it on thick, but she saw no other way around this with him. she wanted him back and she didn't mind using this child for the much needed push in the right direction….his bed again.

Let's be very real with each other. Sleeping with you was a fucking huge mistake I wish I never bumped into you that night and covered for your ass all the while ignoring my wife sixth sense about your psychotic ass. We will never be friends…Ever...now the matter of the child your carrying shares my DNA will never not have me, I will always be there for she or he.

Why all of this now…before you said we could try to have some sort of friendship for the baby's sake. I guess your wife crying every five minutes… Elena trailed off taken back from his choice of words.

Before you put your foot in your mouth, my wife knows how I feel about being there for my child so there will never be an issue on whether or not Bonnie will make me choose between my child and her. I choose my wife and child Elena; so stop calling me with all this fake need for attention.

You're such an asshole…

Bye Elena… with take Damon hung up the phone. More upset with himself and the predicament he was in. He hated feeling cornered, but he knew it wasn't all about his self anymore.

_**Bonnie**_

So what happen with Tyler last night? I asked Caroline as she winched from the memory.

Oh god Bonnie, I swear I did not want him to see me that way.

It was that bad huh

I mean I don't know what was in those drinks but I could not stop throwing up! We had to pull over in a gas station so I could use the bathroom. I think overall the night went okay once we went to a hotel, I was so happy we didn't go to his parent house.

Yeah, so has he decided where he wants to get an apartment yet?

I think he narrowed it down to alphabet city…

Oh okay…Sounds good.

So… what's going on with you and Damon? Caroline asked.

Slightly giggling…before I get into that I have to first tell you how Elena had the nerve to call and demand that I put Damon on the phone!

What? Caroline stopped going through the dressing to pay close attention to me with her mouth open from shock.

At first I was shocked because I just woken up then she repeated herself and that was it, lights out…I flipped...I woke Damon up by throwing his phone smack in the face.

Bonnie no…Caroline placed her hands cover her mouth in shock.

Caroline my intentions weren't to hit him with the phone, I just threw it not knowing this would be the day my aim would be great! I don't know what it is but my temper has been getting the better of me and it's so hard not to lash out you know.

Yeah…but Bonnie you can't just pick up things and start abusing your husband. Ok wait why was he sleeping in the guestroom? She raised her eyebrows in concern.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled another dress off the rack turning to look Caroline in the eye. "He wouldn't have sex with me! Don't look at me like that".

Like what? Bonnie we both were drunk last night, Damon was probably still pissed you left the way you did, then on top of that he had to get out his bed to come pick you up!

I really hate when you kind of make sense… smiling as Caroline panted her back excitedly…please don't get ahead of yourself; I'm still mad at him. I don't even know why I'm even shopping for a dress; I have the good mind to stand him up for this event.

Caroline began to laugh aloud. You are such a drama queen!

So…Sticking my tongue out playfully as I spotted a navy blue gown I wanted to try on.

For the past two days Bonnie was doing a great job of ignoring me, every time I would ask her a question she word return it with a one word answer. She did stop by my office that day to let me know she found a dress and that she was sorry for hitting me with a phone. I figured from there we would discuss a few things when I got home, but to my surprise that's was not in the cards. I decided to cut down on my hours at work to show her that work wasn't the only thing I cared about. Then I learned she had picked up some hours. It seems like I was losing all the way around, my wife was upset at me, and the mother of my unborn child's was harassing me about child support and hiring a lawyer. I didn't get around to telling bonnie about that yet; I wasn't really sure how she would take it.

So here I was sitting at the dining room table eating alone again for the third time this week. Was this how she felt waiting for me to get home from work? I asked myself taking a gulp of my beer when I heard the key in the door. Slowly straighten myself up in the chair as I heard her heels click against the wood floors. Bonnie walked into the dining room taking her jacket off placing it on the back of the chair looking me over as she chewed on the side of her lip. She was debating something, I knew that look; she was nervous, her nerves always got the best of her.

What up? I spoke looking her up and down as she leaned against the chair

I need to talk to you about something at work. Pulling out the chair she took a seat beside me as I raised my eyebrows in question.

Ok, shoot…I replied taking another gulp from my beer.

You know the painting I've been trying to get for the past six months… I shook my head remembering well about the painting, it was like her top favorite piece of art. Well, the painter has agreed to meet with me before releasing it to the gallery. She smiled shyly not trying to show how overjoyed she was.

Wow that sound great Bon…congrats! I smiled broadly as she ducked her head modestly. But why do I feel like there's a but at the end of this? Biting down on my lip, I tracked her body language as I questioned her further.

I was asked to go to Italy… she hesitated before finishing…I leave on Saturday.

The night of the charity event! Why do you have to live that night and not Sunday or Monday morning? I wondered.

The painter has arranged for an exclusive meeting with a few chosen individuals to travel with him for a week displaying a new painting throughout the week. Damon he personal invited me to come; not many people are fortunate to have this opportunity. I understand that this is short notice, I just really want to do this and I'm hoping you will support me in going.

Bonnie, you know I'm your number one fan and supporter. So I support you in going. To watch her smiled widen as I spoke made me just confirm that I needed to put in the effort to make her happier in this marriage. But before you go we need to get some things cleared up with us, Elena and how this baby going to fit into our lives.

I understand, and agree. She stared at me with her jade colored eyes as they seem to lose it glee just moments ago.

**Hola, reader's I'm sorry for the delay. I had so much going on from my laptop getting a virus to having to get it fixed and re-writing this whole chapter due to not backing it up! Any way I hope I still have your attention in my little story. Hope you guys enjoy and review….thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to take this time to thank everyone who has either read or like or added my little story. Thank you guys so much I really do appericate it. So enjoy this chapter of Bonnie and Damon marriage woos..hope you enjoy as much as I have writing it.**

Bonnie been gone for the past 4 days and it was killing me not to have her here. I didn't think it would bother me as much but it did. I tried not to bombard her with a bunch of calls; I wanted her to take this time to enjoy what she was passionate about. Work hasn't been all that enjoyable and I think it was starting to show how moody and off my "A" game. So here I was lying in an empty bed looking through my phone at pictures of Bonnie and I. smiling to myself as I pulled up the picture of her getting ready for our double date with Caroline and her mystery guy. The look on Bonnie's face was priceless; I hovered over her while she made up her face I took the picture to her horror. She kept yelling over and over to never show anyone this picture due to her wet messy hair and just a towel around her waist. Closing my eyes I thought back to that day…

Flashback…

_Bonnie was coming down off her high as her body released another toe curling orgasm. Slumping down on Damon she tried to catch her breath as he pumped deeper inside her holding her tight pulling her hips into him he released his semen in her hollering throughout their bedroom. Pulling her down above him catching her lips Damon kissed her lightly before forcing his tongue into her mouth. Both moaning as they fought for dominance over the other, he pulled her bottom lip with his teeth making her moan louder before letting her go. "That was amazing" he spoke, pushing her hair from her face making her grin._

"_Well I did tell you the practice was going to be so much fun" her tone was light and sexy as she spoke flopping down on his dap hard torso. _

"_Yes you did, I can't wait to practice some more! He spoke out of breath licking his dry lips._

"_I wished we could just stay in and practice all night but we can't" she replied kissing his chest, pushing herself up to see the cutest sad face he had made "Aw baby don't be like that, we promised Caroline we would double date with her..She really likes this one! Bonnie grinned. _

"_We could always say something came up…" Damon joked pulling her to his now very hard erection forcing her to grind on him. _

_Doman, as good as this feels you know Caroline will not forgive us, she's already pissed you kidnapped me and I returned married without my best friend in attendance! Bonnie reasoned._

_Blondie sure has a lot of demands lately! He huffed as Bonnie held in a laugh trying to get off of him._

"_I promise I will make it up to you but we have an hour to get ready and we need to showered I need to do something with this hair you sweated out, by the way thanks for that!. She scrunched up her nose in frustration then pinched him before hopping off the bed making her way to their bathroom room._

_Ok, first ouch… that hurts don't do that again! Damon eyes grew in size as she he rubbed the spot sitting up._

"_You're such a baby…" She scolds him as he ignored her putting his hand up to cut her off._

"_Second, sex hair looks fucking good on you! And last but not least, we can shower together and save some water and have some more fun". Pulling the sheet off him stood in all his beautiful glory winking his eye, Bonnie gawked his naked form head to toe, tilting her head to the side with a knowing smile._

_She grinned at him… Ok, but we have to be fast…_

_Blowing air out his mouth rolling his eyes "Yeah right, not gonna happen… and don't make that face Bonnie dear!" Damon joked while making his way into the bathroom turning on the shower, all the while Bonnie watched every muscle in his back and bottom flex as he walked away. Shaking her head as he called out for her she made her way in to the bathroom to see he was already standing underneath the shower head waiting for her to join him._

The sound of the house phone made me turn in the direction of the sound, I seen the caller and smiled from the inside.

"Hey…"

"Hi, did I call you at a bad time?" Even in another country her voice was still shy and small as she spoke threw the phone.

"No, not at all, just laying here thinking, going through some pictures...How about you, how was your day?" I asked interest wanting to know if she somewhat missed me since leaving. I waited for her reply hoping she would throw me a bone.

"It was great…her voice was more than enthused...I mean I feel like I travel so much these past 4 days I could give be a guild." She laughed softly as I snorted at the thought, Bonnie still got lost in certain parts of the city; especially Brooklyn.

"Let's not take it so far…Bonnie the explorer!" I joked. "But I'm glad you're enjoying yourself; soak up as much as you can." I advised whole heartily.

"Of course, I feel like they're not enough time in the day to do everything I want, with Elijah bouncing from city to city painting and assisting him…. I just wished you were here... I mean you have family here and your fluent in Italian, you would have made the perfect tour guild. Some part of me always seen us coming here one day, do you think that's possible? She asked unsure getting comfortable in her king size big, rested her head against the plush abundance of pillows arranged all over the bed.

Sensing her fear and lack of optimism about our future, cause my chest to tighten from how I was failing her as her husband/friend and supporter. I was supposed to be reassuring her that our future was solid and unbreakable. "I wish I was there with you too! I miss you so much".

"You do? She asked in a small child like voice.

"Hell yeah, what you think it's been easy not having you around?" I asked amazed how insecure she sounded this wasn't my strong confident Bonnie I thought.

"No, I don't think that, I miss you also... Like a lot." Bonnie released with a small smile.

"Yeah…? I teased with sarcasm in my voice knowing she would either sass off or tell me to shut up.

"Yes, Damon! Bonnie raised her voice playfully.

"So… is it safe to ask what you're wearing? I asked lightheartedly to have her present me with a light giggle, that sound always made a bad day 10 times better for me, I couldn't help but grin against the phone.

"It depends what are you wearing?" She shot back humorously waiting for a reply.

"Well, I'm wearing this lovely bra and panty set I found in your draw." I decided to poke fun at myself seeing if I could earn another laugh from her.

"Damon stop, you're an ass…you know that right? She laughed out loud as she tried to finish her sentence.

"Well it's the truth, so what you have one?" I asked cheeky.

"I can't tell you…

"And…why is that?

"Because…it wouldn't be a surprise when I get back Damon, duh!"

"Bonnie, please you know I hate surprises!"

I moaned, getting that odd sense of déjà vu. We had a very similar conversation like this when we started dating.

"Yeah I know, that's why I enjoy surprising you so much!"

"I can't believe you're still a tease… You do know that were married now so all this isn't necessary".

"Oh please, if my memory serves me right you didn't want any of want I was offering that night!"

"No I wanted it… I heard my voice grew husky with the lust I was feeling…but I knew the morning after you would have been beyond livid with me..."

"Excuses, excuses!" She joked

"So you're really not going to tell me huh?" I pressed earning myself another chuckle from her.

"Nope, you're just going to wait and see". Her voice laced with humor.

"Ok fine… you're not my BFF anymore. I'm gonna go call Blondie" I pouted

"I hope you're not making that face! And go call her maybe she'll bring you some cheese with that wine" she giggled

I began to laugh, my wife knew me well. And if I knew her as well as I thought, she was also laying in the bed with the T.V on silent watching her favorite show "Supernatural" with a cup of peppermint tea on the right side of the bed waiting for it to cool down.

"So, what trouble are the Winchesters getting into today? I asked closing my eyes as she sucked her teeth.

"You're just mad because I think Dean is freaking hot!"

"Bonnie, wipe the drool off your chin, second you're never going to meet him… Therefore I have no reasons to feel anything towards him" I lied getting annoyed by her infatuation with this Dean character.

"Whatever!... You know you like the show and his smart ass comebacks, don't deny it! Bonnie teased me again.

"I'll admit it's very entertaining and funny…"

"And..?

"Nothing Bon…"

I laughed as she sipped from her cup and how the Winchesters become such a huge part of our relationship. I would never admit it to Bonnie half because I think she already knows, but the show was great! it started off as a good show then turned into this huge cult favorite over the years and the banter between the brothers seemed so real which added to the show mass appeal. It reminded me of Stefan and I sometimes; minus fighting evil demon, witches and the devil. Bonnie got me watching it when she stood over my place one night. Order it on Netflix and watched the whole 1st season. I think that was the same night I knew I was more into her than I thought, we fell asleep on the couch and I called out from work that morning because I wanted to spend more time with her. One thing I almost never done, then I made her breakfast…this was the only time I've ever cooked for someone other than Caroline.

"_Hey you… I leaned down kissing her lips then a soft peck on the side of her neck, she bashfully smile while tugging on the hem of my old track shirt she loved, It reached her mid-thigh displaying her tone legs._

"_Good morning to you too… it smells really good in here!" using the elastic around her wrist to tie her dark brown hair up._

"_I would hope so since I made us breakfast" I mocked as she eyed me up and down._

"_I see…what did you make? I didn't even know you could cook!" _

_Bonnie looked up at me surprised as she took a seat eyeing me suspiciously, only to have me grin back at her passing her a plate of strawberry crepes._

"_I hope you enjoy…I walked up beside her as she cut a piece placing it in her mouth. Watching Bonnie eat was like watching your favorite porn star come to life. The little sounds she made and dance she did in her seat truly turned me up Big Time plus it made me laugh; something I've been doing a lot of since dating her._

"_Damon, this is so good!" She stuffed the last piece in her mouth looking too adorable._

"_I can't tell with all the food you left on the plate" I joked kissing the side of her face._

"_Shut up!" She used her fork to poke me in the arm teasingly then drank her orange juice._

"_So, you're trying to fork me?" I wiggled my brows suggestively giving her my signature smirk. _

"_Well you did kind of spoon me last night!" She shot back with equal sarcasm. _

_Laughing at her quick wit and blunt attitude, Bonnie always kept me on my toes. Shaking my head watching her closely as she stood up to clean her dish, stopping her I took the plate and washed it._

"_I could have done it myself, you know!" she protested trying to grab the plate back as I twisted away from her with ease._

"_I know….but you don't need to do anything while you're here! Just relax and kick your foot up." _

_Ushering her out the kitchen into the living room, we sat on couch as I played with her hair as she looked at me with a secret smile._

"_So what you want to do today? I'm all yours."_

"_Well, thank you for voicing what I already know Bonnie dare!" Pulling her on my lap and she made a face._

"_Ew, don't get cocky!"_

"_Ew… I mocked her… You love, for better words my cock!"_

"_Damon, stop it!" she blushed half loving and hating how I spoke to her. I knew what we were doing was rather fast for her considering she only had one real relationship in her life. _

_She giggled as I continue to kiss her around her most sensitive spot behind her ear before changing position, now she was straddling me as I looked up at her as she caressed my cheek, then pushed my hair of my forehead. Wrapping my arms around her tiny waist she place small kisses on each side of my cheeks, then my nose, both eyes then last my lips. Kissing her back as she pulled away smirking._

_Staring intently in my eyes, I watched as she traced my face with such focus as if she was putting a puzzle back together. I didn't know or how I became such a sap but these were the moment I most enjoyed and learned to appreciate; Sharing my time with someone who really just got me and wasn't afraid to show me or call me out on my shit! I couldn't have asked for a better person in my life._

"_You have the most gorgeous eyes I ever seen!" she whispered watching me blinked in surprise from her admission._

_Her comment throw me off, I let out a short laugh felling my face heat up._

"_Thank you…" I turned away from her looking towards my massive flat screen._

"_Oh my god, are you blushing right now Mister Salvatore?" Bonnie taunt me, loving every minute of my uncomfortable state. _

"_Kind of…I don't like being on this end of the blade, I'm usual the one giving the compliments."_

"_Well I'm not taking it back… In fact I think you should know I'm solely dating you because of your killer looks and you're great body! So get use to me telling you like it is Salvatore" she winked as I held her tighter laughing at her silly humor._

"_Remind me to buy Caroline puppy for setting us up!" I said randomly_

_Bonnie began to laugh then lean down to kiss me. She tasted sweet from the strawberries; I explored her tongue some more before she lightly ran her tongue over my bottom lip then pulling herself back light a light bulb went off in her head._

"_Wait, why can't I get a puppy? She pouted._

"_Because I have allergies and you can rub, wash and play with me whenever you want!" I nuzzled her neck getting the replied I wanted._

"_Ok..."_

"Hello, Damon…" Bonnie called out not sure how many times she called me.

"Yeah sorry…I was thinking about something

"I see, you've been doing a lot of thinking today. What's been on your mind?" she asked concerned.

"Us…our relationship, how we got to where we are."

"Oh…"

"Do you remember when I cook for you, I mean the first time?" I asked knowing she would remember, she was good for things like that.

"Of course, you bragged about it for weeks."

"I bragged? More like you brought it up every time we went to Ihop or anyplace that served crepes!"

"Whatever, Damon! So when are you going to make them again, I mean I use to get the royal treatment when we dated!"

"I will make them when you get back, I promise!" I laughed from the tone in her voice.

"Ok…well see. So off topic how is work?

Making an annoyed sound through the phone "I haven't been on my top game as I should be right now." I admitted

Why not?

"It seems my wife was the reason for my calmness and kept me in line, and since she isn't here I have been a pain in the ass and unbearable to work with."

Hmmm, that's some wife you got there to keep such a beast in control." She chuckled

"Yeah, I know!"

"I bet Rebecca hasn't been seen a problem with your mood, is she still flirting with you?

Yes and no… I laughed at how Bonnie said her name… I think she has a thing for Matt; she's trying to get info from me about him.

"Really, do you think Matt is her type other than the fact he will own half the company when his dad is gone."

"I think she has a crush on him, but as far as I can see she's not even on his radar. Matt has his eyes on the new lawyer."

"Aw, now I kind of feel bad for her."

"Just a moment ago you were ready to call her personally to remind her I'm your property; I swear women's mind work in the weirdest way." Laughing at how fast Bonnie would switch her feeling at the drop of a hat.

"Yeah and guys are a walk in the park right!...and you know you like it when I let your groupies know not to step on my toes as far as your concerned so stop it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so what city are you going to be in tomorrow?" I asked shaking my head.

"Where heading to Venice then last stop Rome, I don't want to complain but I don't know how I feel about sleeping in a different hotel every other day. It's weird; I don't know how you do it when you have to travel for work." Bonnie admitted soberly.

"I mean I kind of gotten used to it, I do have those days when I wish I didn't have to travel so much but I learned to look on the bright side, not many people get to do what I do and travel to as many places I have. I understand that your missing home, your friends… mainly Caroline; this is the first time you been off on your own in another country. Just think like this, you will be back in no time and soon you're going to be crying about going back.

She snorted out a laugh before blowing air from her nose.

"Your right... I'm going to enjoy the rest of my trip and stop complaining."

"Good, now try to get some rest and make sure you to find out what wrong with your Skype app on your phone, I would really like to see your face!"

"I will sorry I was so busy today I forgot all about it." she apologized.

"Ok, well good night Bon."

"Night..."

Hanging up the phone as I relaxed on my side of the bed thinking the conversations we've had were improving since we talked some things out before she left. I felt we were more in sync with each other and I was able to joke without feeling restricted. Everything was falling into place; now all I needed to do was plan something unexpected for her return.

My flight back was exhausting, cracking my neck side to side to reveal the tension as I pulled my Diane Von Furstenberg luggage a birthday gift from Damon; I stopped at Starbucks for a drink for me and Austin, while I waited for the car service Damon arranged for me since he had a meeting. Usually I would have been upset or irritated but I didn't feel that way when he told me he would be able to pick me up himself. Instead I just told him it wasn't a problem and I knew that this was an important meeting for him. I didn't want to jump the gun but our communication has been getting better since our talk.

Making my way towards the departing exit I saw Damon driver Austin. Once he spotted me he politely called me by my last name as I smile holding up his favorite drink.

"You know I'm starting to think you like forcing sweets on me!" Austin accused me

"Well you never say no, so it's not forcing." I laughed as he agreed with the tilt of his head.

Taking my luggage as we walk to his black Audi he loved so much. Opening the door as I got in thanking him, while handing him his drink he happily accepted with a huge smile on his face.

Austin had to be 6 years older then Damon; he was a really sweet guy. We had him over a couple things for dinner with her long-time girlfriend Mia.

"So, how was your trip? He asked taking a sip from his mocha Frappe as I put my seat belt on.

"It was great, I got to see and do a lot of things I've always dreamed about doing. Plus I'm going to be able to display some new work from an artist I admire so much, so I'm happy with the outcome of this trip."

"I bet your happy to be home and see your husband too!" he laughed at the last part.

Of course, this is the longest we've been apart! And don't make fun of my husband, hell whoop your ass! I joke.

"He has been driving everyone crazy since you been gone! I mean I thank god you're here to save us all." Austin spoke humorlessly.

"Yeah, I figured he would cause hell." Shaking my head at the thought of how he must have been since I was gone.

Pulling up to the house Austin helped me with my bags as I opened the door

"You can just put everything right there, I'll unpack later."

"Ok, not a problem…"

"Thank you again Austin, oh remember to see if Mia is off next week for the BBQ; it's going to be so much fun and we would love for you two to be there!"

"I'm going to ask her tonight, but I have no doubt in my mind we won't be able to make it."

Austin give me a kiss on the cheek as I closed the door taking my over size cardigan off and printed scarf; walking up the stairs heading to the bedroom stopping in my tracks to see a red ribbon holding a note on the door knob. Biting my lip as I opened the note with a smile on my face as I read the simple sentence…

Go to the bathroom, a surprise will be waiting for you! –Damon

Folding the note back I walked towards the bathroom feeling anxious not knowing what Damon had up his sleeve. Slowly opening the door, fearing he might jump out and yell surprise. But nothing came so I opened it all the way, taking in all the candles, breathing in the sweet smells of vanilla and lilac. The water was running in the tub as Damon sat on the edge with the look of pride and accomplishment on her face holding two glasses filled with wine, taking a small sip from his.

Walking up to him as we eyed each other up and down, he wear only a pair of black A/X boxer briefs exhibiting his well define torso, and abs. Taking a deep breath as I stepped in front of him, handing me a glass.

"I thought you had a meeting?" I accused him with a stern look still not saying hi/hello or hey.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted you to think! He smirked and wiggled his dark brows.

I bite the side of my lip, trying to contain my smile with no help I decided to take a sip of my drink looking around the beautiful lite room. He sure went through some trouble to get the whole bathroom decorated in candles and white elegant orchids' my favorite flower. There was a small table on the other side of the tub with a bottle of wine and strawberries and small bottle of different bath oils.

"So, you're joining me?" He asked stepping back to pull off his boxers as I stood in place breathing heavy as his member hung pride and free.

I couldn't believe I was feeling so nervous, my mind was thinking about every possible thing but the right thing. I haven't had sex with Damon for a while, not counting the oral he gave me in his brother's house. I knew this wasn't just going to be two people soaking in the tub! I wasn't that naïve or oblivious.

"Bonnie… this isn't rocket science, take your clothes off and get in!" he urged sensing my hesitation.

Nodding my head yes as I began to pull off my tank top and unbutton my jean kicking off my flats; pulling my jeans down I stood before Damon only in my bra and panties. Watching my every move as he lean his head on the side of the tub, those sliver blue eyes of his reminded me of an arctic wolf watching his prey before the attack. Chills went down my spine as I took a final breath unclasping my bra letting it fall down my arms, then hooking my thumbs in the hem of my panties I eased them down bending to lift my foot out I stepped to the side thanking the heavens I went a few days ago to get a wax because this would have been an embarrassing moment.

Rule one: when dating anyone serious, you need to keep certain area well groomed.

Catching the lush in his eyes as he sat back making room for me, I stepped in testing the temperature deciding it was perfect. Stepping in the tub as I felt his hands guild me down against him, I relaxed more as the warm water hit my skin. Letting a soft moan escape from my lips I closed my eyes and unwind as Damon used his hands to pour water all over me.

"You okay? He asked resting his chin on top of my head.

"Mmmhmm… " I couldn't even form words; I was so relaxed at this point. He started to massage my shoulders and arms as I laid there lifeless like a rag doll.

"Hey, don't go to sleep on Me." he nudges me to see if I'm awake.

"I'm not… Finally finding my voice… can I have a strawberry please?

Reaching over, he picked a couple out the bowl placing it over my head as I leaned my head back to bite it.

"I can't believe you planed all this!" I spoke in amazement.

"Don't sound too surprise, you act like I never done stuff like this before."

"You know what I mean; it's just been a while."

"I know…and I'm sorry for that."

"I'll forgive you if you give me another strawberry!" I smiled up at him.

"All it takes is food and sweets with you and all are forgiven…" he smiled licking his lips as I ate the strawberry rolling my eyes.

"Are you calling me greedy again?" I pinched the side of his leg making him jerk up.

"Bonnie…!"He called my name in a chastising tone before forcing my face to the side, kissing me as if his life deepened on it. Tasting the light flavor from the wine mixed with the strawberry just pushed me ignite me from within.

Sucking on his tongue while his other hand cupped my breast, I groaned from the roughness of his pulling my nipple then releasing it to brush his finger along to only repeat the action again. After he explored every inch of my mouth he moved down to my neck causing me to jolting up, letting out a high shriek as his tongue made tribal like designs on my neck to my shoulder. I was so not ready for this after that long flight.

"Bonnie, bonnie, bonnie… there are so many things I'm going to do to you today, tonight and in the morning." Damon said with each kiss he placed on my neck, shoulder and ear.

As great as that sounds, I'm not sure if I would last till the morning." I heard myself whine as his hands traveling between my things, rubbing insanely close to my cookie.

"I think you doubt just how much of a sexual deviant you are, I know how much your body craves to have me in you. I think it's time to make up for lost time… don't you think?" His voice was like the calling of all things unholy; Damon had master the art of seduction. He knew what to say, how to say it and when to say it.

It was a matter of time before he had me over the tub begging for more and confessing my undying love.

**Pls review, I love to hear your feeback and what you thought about the character developement. and what would you like to see in the upcoming chapters?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elena**

"Is it normal for you to be having sex like this, at this stage in your pregnancy?" He asked breathing hard against my moist skin sitting up on his forearm to look at me with his warm eyes.

"Why you're looking at me like that? I don't know if it's normal or not!" I traced circles around his hard abs as he stared at me with a look I became familiar with since I started to show in my pregnancy.

Everyone seemed to be overjoyed about the whole "Pregnancy Thing" I just wasn't as happy about my body changing or mood swings, and fatigue which were brought on since I've become pregnant. The honest truth was I wasn't as concern about the small things or big things either. I just needed to know my baby was healthy, and my doctor confirmed that at every visit I made.

"So, you didn't ask your doctor? I mean don't you want to know these things? He asked half surprised by Elena's lack of concern.

"Whoa, why are we even discussing this? We have a mutual agreement which include sex, more sex and sometimes partners in crime." I smiled leaning up to kiss him to have him back away.

He stared at me with that sinister look in his eyes that made always terrified me. Reaching out his hand to smooth out my hair, I felt myself flinch at his touch to witness his expression which seems amused as he gave me one of his most charming smiles.

"Your right… I shouldn't be worrying about that; I have other things I need to concern myself with so either we have another round or I need to head out, I have things I need to do!".

"Like what? I asked cocking my thick brow waiting for him to lie, I hated how attached I sound.

"Elena, please let's not play the attached lover! We both know where you're true feeling lies." He grinned while caressing my jaw with his fore finger.

Laying back against the pillows on his back, he stare up at the ceiling with one had resting on his chest.

"Why must you always assume you know what's my endgame? How do you not know it's not you?"

You're so transparent it's ridiculous! Do you not think his wife isn't going to catch on to what you're doing? The phone calls at all times of the day and night, the bumping into him at any place he might be, I mean come on; your borderline stalking him.

"You know what, I'm not in the mood for round 2 so you can go and do what you need to do! I hissed pulling on my silk robe sitting in front of my vanity to brush my hair.

He began to laugh at me as he got out the bed looking for his clothes. I hated how he could read me like a book. I thought I was getting better at hiding from him.

"I just want you to prepare yourself for the outcome, Bonnie is not the type of person who seems like she will just lie down and let you steal her husband right under her nose Elena". Stepping behind me I watched him in the mirror as I continue to brush my hair as he went on. "She may look like a small harmless kitten, but once you pull that kitten tail you better watch out for those claws ready to hurt anyone in its path."

"You think I'm worried about her? I laughed. She doesn't even know how to deal with a man like Damon let alone someone else carrying his child! I rubbed my stomach as I glance up at his handsome face to notice a frown displayed on his features.

"You need to be…you're messing with her marriage and not any person, man or women will take that lightly." He warned.

"Whatever, when this baby is born Bonnie will become a distant memory! Damon will become so absorbed with the love he will feel when he sees his child for the first time, he will remember the love he still has for me and Bonnie will be out the picture."

"Will she? Or will she just replace you as this child's mother? He smirked closing the door behind him.

Throwing my brush at the now closed door, closing my eyes; reminding myself "Everything will work out...Damon and I will be a family"

Walking up the stairs balancing the tray filled with everything I knew Bonnie would enjoy once I woke her up; I walked into our bedroom to see she was still sound asleep spread out on her stomach hugging her pillow as one of her tone brown legs peeked out from the duvet. Checking the time as I sat the tray down on the nightstand, it was 1:22 in the afternoon I know Bonnie wasn't schedule back to work until tomorrow and I took two days off to spend time with my wife.

Nudging her as I sat on the bed looking around our now messy room; there were pillows throw off to the side of the bed, melting wax from the candles I placed everywhere and flowers and fruits all over the place.

"Bonnie, it's time to get up… I heard her grunt covering her face with the pillow….running my hand down her spine…I made you breakfast." I half expected Bonnie to jump up at the sound of food, since she hasn't eaten much but some strawberries, grapes and cheese. However, I always knew she was tired from our marathon of lovemaking.

I smiled to myself, thinking back just a few hours ago at the sounds she was making and how she reminded me just how flexible she was.

"I'm not hungry… she groaned into the pillow.

"Eat something then you can go back to sleep for another hour." I compromised moving to the head of the bed as she turned over rubbing her eyes.

Fussing as she sat up pulling the duvet up to cover her bare breast, I caught the glare on her face she was giving me as I bit into my French toast reaching for the remote turning the television on. Taking a sip from her glass she cleared her throat opening her eyes in surprise.

You made mimosas? She asked not looking up at me as I smirked still watching the T.V as she removed the top off her plate painting the most beautiful smile on her face. "You made me strawberry crepes!" he voice hitched up a notch as I nodded my head flipping throw the channels.

Glancing between the T.V and her eating, I couldn't decide what was more entertaining.

Where did you get this bacon from? She mumbled stuffing two pieces in her mouth.

You like it? I asked now looking at her.

Nodding her head up and down with a grinning ear to ear, I chuckled from her expression.

"When you done you think you'll be up to share a shower and then some shopping?

"What are you up to?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Come again… I rolled my eyes innocently.

"Don't, come again me… First you lure me in with a bath that wasn't really a bath more like an audition for the starring role in your very own porn movie, and then you make me the best breakfast EVER! Plus, you want to take me shopping! You never want to go shopping with me unless I'm trying on lingerie.

"I can't believe this… I'm giving my wife the royal treatment and she questions my motives! What you think I'm hiding? I arched my dark eyebrows with a little wiggle making her smile.

"Thank you…" cuddling up against my side she ate the remaining food on her plate as I throw my arm around her kissing her forehead.

"You're welcome."

**Hour's later…**

"My thighs really hurt, and I have marks all over my bottom half and hickeys all over my chest Damon!" she complained checking herself out in the floor length mirror behind her closet door, hitting me as I looked intently over the marks I made.

"Damn, I really did get a little too rough… it didn't help that I had her up against the wall a few moment ago digging her nails into my skin as I applied pressure after pressure resulting in her high pitch screams. Looking threw her side of the closet for something to wear she bent over

"I did go a little over board, but in my defense you were so delicious I couldn't if I tried to get my hands off you!" I admitted standing behind her checking out my work on her ass; she had a huge palm print on one side while other bruises from grabbing her or forcing her to arch more as I fucked her from behind.

"Damon, you can't keep doing this!" she huffed pulling out a pair of mint green jeans. "I have to go to work tomorrow and it's too hot to wear button up and sweaters!" turning to face me with her hand on her hip. "What if I marked you up like this?

"Bonnie, have you not seen my back or the scratches on my ass!" I turned to show her the red marks on my body.

"You can cover it... she snapped at me with wide eyes.

And you can figure something out too! Now hurry up, I let you sleep long enough we have to go.

"Fine..." she pouted as I smacked her ass earning me a pinch on the side.

An hour later…

My phone stared to ring as I began applying a light bronzer to my face, Damon wanted to go to serendipity for their famous hot/cold cocoa. Picking up my phone to see my second fave person calling, I answered with a smile on my face.

"Hey, Care bear!" I yelled into the phone.

"I mean who the hell he thinks he is? He thinks he can just stop by my house after all he has done and expect me to just jump into his arms like nothing ever happened? Caroline barked into the phone.

"Caroline, calm down… and I have you on speaker, I'm getting dressed. So start from the beginning."

"Klaus, he showed up at my apartment this morning as I was walking out to work."

"Are you serious? I stopped in my path watching Damon's reaction turn bitter

"Yes… He had the nerve to come, talking about he wanted to explain everything.

"Ok…

"And I told him I didn't want to hear anything he had to say, and that I moved on!

"Good…

"Yeah, but that didn't even phase him, he proceeded to explain to me in that stupid ass British accent that he will be fighting for my heart and blah, blah, blah. I fucking hate him and that damn country he was born in." Caroline barked knocking something over on her end.

"He really has some balls on him! Damon added as he pulled his V-neck white shirt on.

"This coming from a person with equal the size balls…" Caroline tried to laugh about it but failed.

"Caroline, do not let him think he got to you! What he did was fucked up and you moved on…so just go about your business like usual".

"I know, it's just…" she stopped herself from saying the next word causing me to close my eyes knowing there was more to this meeting.

"It's just what? I asked now staring at the phone as Damon helped me with my necklace I wore over a pastel floral blouse. Picking the phone up taking it off speaker "Hey, what's really bothering you? I walked into the bathroom sending Damon the "I need privacy" look. Nodding his head he mouthed "I'm going downstairs".

I could hear Caroline trying to hold her breath to stop herself from crying.

"Care, please tell me, I took the phone off speaker and Damon went downstairs. "Okay, it's just you and me."

"I just didn't think seeing Klaus would bring every feeling I had for him back up… she began to cry as she spoke…I knew I would see him sooner or later; he's one of your clients for god sake! She screeched into the phone. "I don't know how I'm suppose to feel about him Bon."

"Caroline, its okay that you feel the way you do, you and Klaus where together for a long time. You were going to get married to this man…so by all means feel however you want, just don't get taken in by his words."

"I know, it's so hard… she started to cry more. I understand I'm with Tyler now and he's great, he really is Bon. but when Klaus came by today saying all those things I wanted him to say months ago I just felt confused." Caroline began to sniffle more "I know I'm being stupid, I don't even know why I'm still holding on to how it was with him."

"You're not stupid, we all have our moments when you're in love you lose all logical."… Everything that we promise ourselves we wouldn't do or say comes and bites us in the ass."

"Yeah, that's makes sense." She decided.

"So, are you thinking it's time to have a discussion with Tyler?" I asked hoping she would take the advance she gave me, and not keep something like that in the dark.

"At this point I have no choice, between his nosey family doing a background check on me and etc there bound to find out and try to use it against me, so I need to tell Tyler as soon as possible."

"I still can't get off how they went through all of that once you and Tyler started dating." I rolled my eyes thinking about how rudely that family treated Caroline. She was a great catch and that not my bias opinion, it was the truth.

"Yeah, I know but I tell myself "You're dating Tyler not his family." Gritting her teeth as she spoke.

I called the annoyance in my friend's voice when she spoke about Tyler's family.

"Good thing for that… how do you think he's going to take it? I asked hoping he was nothing like Damon with a short temper.

"Well, that I don't know… Tyler seems really laid back about a lot of things but deep down inside he's all alpha male."

"So worst case scenario… you tell Tyler about Klaus, leaving out major key points I might add, no man wants to hear all the details about their girls friends past love life. But do tell him the main things and just assure him you have no intentions to rekindle anything with your ex."

"Well, I'm spending the night at his place tonight so I guess we'll be having that talk." Caroline replied gloomy.

Caroline, everything will work out.

I hope so bon… so had enough with me crying and stuff.

Caroline if you don't shut up with this… you can always call me for anything I don't care what it is.

"I know…I love you my Bon Bon."

"I love you too my care bear." I smiled against the phone.

"So… did you finally let Damon get some cookies? She squealed into the phone.

We both giggled as I shook my head at her choice of words.

"That's a conversation for another day, so let me finish getting dressed you know how he hates waiting."

"Fine, but I want full details!"

"Of course you would, because you're sick." We both laughed before I hung up as Damon peeked from the door.

"So is everything okay with her?" Damon asked with a frown on his handsome face.

"Yeah, she just needed to vent, nothing to worry about." I smiled lightly as he walked into his closet grabbing his newsboy hat, placing over his untidy hair.

I walked up behind him wrapping my hands around his lean hard frame, rubbing my hands up and down his stomach before he turned around tilting my chin up with her hand, he bent down running his tongue over my lip before forcing my mouth open sliding his tongue into mouth I let out a moan.

Jumping out of the bed in pain, Elena moved to her side trying to find comfort with no release. Reaching over to turn the lamp on, she felt something wet and moist on her inner thighs; slowly pushing her thick covers off her to reveal blood on her things and sheets. Quickly panicking not sure what to do or who to call first, grabbing her cell off the nightstand dialing 911; after giving the medic her address she began to feel light headed as the voice on the other end called her named over and over.

Elena arrived at the hospital waking in a panic, not recognizing her surroundings or why she had plugs and a mask into her skin or on her face. Trying to pull the mask off to speak the nurse nearby smiled down at her and shook her head.

"Ms. Dobbs, you are in the hospital…a lady spoke in a clear voice… you lost a lot of blood and…"

"My baby… I heard myself slur not fully alert as I tried to sit up but was forced back down.

"The baby is okay, but you need to rest; I called you're in case of emergency and he will be arriving shortly."

**Meanwhile…outside her room**

Standing outside Elena door, Damon rubbed his face as her doctor explained the status of both mother and child.

"I'm not sure if you know or not but your child's mother has not been taking great care of herself, causing the baby to not get enough nutrients."

Shifting from side to side as he spoke about Elena poor pre-parenting skills made me see red.

"The abdominal pain she spoke about while on the phone with the 911 dispatcher indicated placental abruption."

Stopping in front of him raising my brows in question, I didn't understand anything about placenta or what he was saying.

"This occurs when the placenta separates from the uterine lining." The doctor summed it up in a nut shell for a dummy like me.

"So you're telling me she would have been feeling some type of symptoms before all this occur? I asked trying to wrap my head around how the hell Elena wasn't taking care of herself or our child. I began to feel the heat boil in my gut, I felt disappointed, ashamed; this person was carrying my child.

"However, with all that said I have good news…the baby is healthy we check its weight and size which is right where we would want it to be at the third trimester. Now, mom is resting and where going to give her some medicine and keep her overnight to observe her."

Patting me on my back as he assured me my child would be okay.

"Well that's good…"

"Try not to worry so much, she's in good hands and you only have 2 more months until your child is here..

"Thanks…I give him a sad smile pulling my phone out calling Bonnie. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey, how's the baby doing?" she asked urgently.

I heard her move around on the bed, probably changing her clothes. We had to cut our date short due to the call from the hospital. Hoping in a cab heading to the hospital as bonnie got in another to our home, I wasn't going to make or assume she would come with me to see about Elena so I promised I would keep her updated on the status. Nevertheless, Bonnie's material side always surprised me.

"The baby is fine… there going to keep her overnight to monitor them both." Shaking my head as I spoke to my wife who would never take a gift like this for granted.

"Damon, I know what you're doing right now. I don't want you to second guess yourself, Elena is an adult; it is not fair to blame yourself over her irresponsible actions."

"I know, it just blows my mind how she would call and tell me that she was seeing the doctors and everything."

"Well, you can't force her to do the right thing Damon, even if that child she's carrying is yours! Now do whatever else you need to do and call me when you're heading home."

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour or so."

**Mason**

"Mason, you're work is absolutely breathtaking." The older women looked over his photos with great appreciation. "You have such a great eye for finding the truth in your photos."

"Thank you… I smiled brightly feeling the nerves disappear as I relaxed more.

"While I have no doubt in my mind my partner will have an issue with displaying your work next month at the Gallery. Although, I do want to know why you would want your work anonymous?"

"I would like to see how people react to my work rather than the reputation of my last name."

"Hmm, understandable… A man who doesn't want to rely on his family; how one could not respect that." She smiled up at me with the look of pride in her eyes.

"Thank you, Elisabeth." I grinned liking this lady more and more.

"So, I will call you before the week is out to discuss which photos we will be using, and then I will have a meeting set up with my partner so were all on the same page."

That sound great, I can't wait." Biting the side of my lip as my plans started to come together.

**Please, please please review…I love to read what you dolls thought about this chapter! I'm wondering if any of you guys are keeping tabs with how I'm shaking this up! Everyone is not whom they seem..Everyone has a back history.. xoxo until next time **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry it has taken me a bit long to write this chapter. This chapter was hard I had to re-write twice because I didn't like where I was taking it but I do hope you enjoy. Sorry if is short, will be working to send out the nest chapter ASAP.**

**Mason**

If anyone ever told you there life was non-complicated, they lied to you. Mine was more complex than most. I got my first dose in grade school when paparazzi camped outside the private school my parents placed me in. I didn't know what was going on or why there where people taking pictures of my brother and myself. But never the less, they got their money shot. Don't get me wrong I was well known, people knew of the younger son, but my grandmother refused to have me brought up the same way she had witness my brother upbringing. Grandma Lockwood kept me out the public eyes well until that faithful day, the day she passed away. My face was on every newspaper and magazine headlining "The Future of Politics" or "Fresh Blood, a merging Lockwood" whether I knew it or not I had been put in the forefront of the long standing "Lockwood legacy".

Over the years growing up in the public eye I knew I didn't want this life; my grandmother warned me of this life. She was right in everything she had told me, how the people closest to you will hurt you the most. I witness what this life did to my family, the lies that were kept from the public as well from each other. My brother Richard on the other hand loved politics and was a natural born Politian, he was married to his high school sweetheart Carol and they had a five year old whom I loved dearly, but also feared for his future and upbringing in the Lockwood Legacy.

Our father was no nonsense, arrogant jerk, that man never limited himself to anything or anyone and enjoyed proving it to everyone. What my dad taught his boys was to never back down when something felt right, now I can't say I fully agree and disagree but I went allow with it to just keep the peace in our household. Now I loved my dad but he was a hard ass, unreasonable, a cheater and liar. I had no intention of becoming my father; I had different plans in mind for my future. My parents of course disapproved, but what hurt the most was how my mother didn't even stand up for me. She stood by her lying cheating husband, told me I would never have a career being an artist/photographer who was sixteen at the time and I felt my whole world drop under my feet. The one person I thought I could depend on wasn't dependable, she didn't protect me but instead she reminded me that not everyone you love will have the best intentions.

So over the next 4 years I lived and breathe under their roof, under the public eye, I moved like a robot, I did as I was told. I enrolled at NYU, I didn't let anyone including my brother know I was taking any art classes. I was a double major; it was extremely hard maintaining a 3.89 G.P.A until I finally had enough with the hiding and lying and decided to come clean to my parents. As a result I had been given a choice to choose art or finish out my degree in political science like my brother and father before me or be completely cut off from the family, my family. So I choose to finish school, I didn't have any money at the time or a job or a place to live, my family knew this and banked on the fact that I wouldn't branch off and get away from them. But I soon found out what my father tried to keep hidden. My parents saw it was in my best interest that I didn't know about my grandmother last will in testament which included a major stipulation. It read that if I finished school any school Ivy League, community college, or trade. I would inherit my grandmother's whole fortunate provided that a hefty amount went to her favorite charities.

So you can guess what I did next… I moved out my parent house, I traveled for the next 2 years, stayed off the grid, no one knew where I went I was smart enough not to leave a money trail so they could track my whereabouts . When I did return I didn't bothering to inform anyone from my family, I didn't see any reason especially how they handled the death of my grandmother; but there was one person whom I reached out to since I left that night so long ago, my nephew Tyler he had to be about thirteen or so. I called him once a week to keep him posted. Our conversation where just that "OURS" he know I would never run and tell his parents anything he told me and I knew Tyler wouldn't give up my location even if my dick of a brother would threaten to take away his toys or whatever made him happy. Overall my relationship with Tyler was the best I could ever ask for,. I felt guilty many days leaving him with the wolves, but I knew he could handle himself. He was nothing like his father or grandfather.

The past week had gone by so fast I hadn't even realized until I received a call from blank about meeting for dinner with her partner for the galley and there head person in charge. Looking myself over, I debated over whether I would go for a clean shave or just clean up my growing beard. Tonight was the night everything would come out, I knew I had a lot of explaining to do and I wasn't the least bit bother by it. Everyone had a past, mine just so happened to be displayed in every known magazine. Bonnie just didn't of mine, but she would now.

Making my way into the Yard house bar and Grill I knew I was five minutes late, I could see both women sitting at the table waiting for me to arrive. Bonnie sat at the end talking animatedly with her hands as Mrs. Smith laughed while giving her full attention before she spotted me.

Mason… she called out waving her hand their way. Bonnie turned so fast to the sound of my name she hadn't the time to prepare herself for any reaction.

Shock, angry and confusion where all displayed on her face in that moment as I walked up to the table smiling "ladies, sorry I'm late. I wasn't sure if I wanted to valet park or not." I admitted truthfully.

I ignored Bonnie hard stares as I gave Elisabeth my full attention as I leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"It's fine…she blushed. Mason this is…

"Bonnie Salvatore…" I finished for her eyeing Bonnie up and down as se tilt her head to the side giving off a false smile.

"So you know each other? She eyed us carefully.

"Yes, you can say that." Bonnie whispered with a tight smile before taking her glass and keeping it in her by her mouth whenever it was time to talk.

"We were in NYU together, she was a freshmen and I was a senior." I added after our waitress took our orders I gave Elisabeth a small history of Bonnie and I so she didn't have to make up anything and run her mouth around town, because that all bonnie and I needed at this point. I wasn't here to make any problems for her and her marriage I just wanted to do my art and enjoy my life.

"Oh that's great, so you guys will have such fun working close together again!" She beamed.

"Mmmhmmm…" where the only sounds that's came out of Bonnie mouth. It was amusing; I knew it was killing her to have me here after what happened a few weeks ago.

**10 awkward min later**

What the hell are you doing here? She asked with a frown on her beautiful face as Mrs. Smith excused herself to the ladies room.

I'm eating my well done steak"… duh I thought biting into the moistest piece of prime A I ever had while avoiding the hard stare she threw my way.

The next thing I knew I was grunting in pain, trying to keep the remaining bits of steak in my mouth as Bonnie ever so politely use her fork to jamming it in my inner thigh near my favorite member.

"No, Mason Lockwood is my client… she sneered leaning over to stare me down. Not, you… Mason Turner! Why didn't you tell me your last name was Lockwood? The whole time we dated you had me believe your name was Turner! Bonnie hissed glaring at me like a lion ready to pounce at any moment.

"Would it have matter? I arched my thick brow licking my lip waiting for a truthful answer but also loving how heated she had become. This was the Bonnie I knew and loved. She was a firecracker but she was also insecure about a lot of things since losing both her parents.

It crossed my mind once to tell her who I was, other than that I never thought it matter. I didn't consider those people my family, I didn't want any part of what came with the Lockwood name; and I damn sure didn't want Bonnie to be involved with any of what they're making my nephews' current girlfriend go through.

"I wouldn't have agreed with my partner and signed had I known it was really you! And we both know this Mason!" Bonnie shook her head as to remind me why she hated me so much right now.

"Look Bonnie, were both adults and professional yes we have a past, Despite that I would really like to work with you on this project. I'm not here to cause any problems for you or your marriage you made it very clear you did not want my friendship so I will not extend my hand again for any type of friendship, But you know this is very important to me and I figure you would be the best person to come to debut my work since I haven't done this type of work in a while.

"Mason, with that all said I don't know if I can, I mean you lied."

"About my last name, that's all I've ever lied to you about." I spoke truthfully.

"You say it as if it's nothing! The whole time we were together you never once mention who you really where, there were a whole lot of blanks whenever I would ask about your childhood or family. Why is that?" she questioned.

"There wasn't anyone important for me to mention…I told you about the main people that mattered."

"Mason cut the bullshit. This isn't a joke!"

"I'm not joking…I'm just wondering why it matters if I failed to mention who or what my parents did for a living? You were dating me not them."

"Because, you seem to always find a way to take things into your hands and choose what's best for me!" she spoke with wide eyes as if I missed the whole bulls eye.

"Come again? I asked confused not really sure where she was taking this.

Like now for instant, you weren't fully truthful about your background with my partner." She put her hand up to stop me from interrupting her. "Then you sit here all righteous and tell me "I've never lied to you Bonnie!" well I feel like fuck- I might as well taken the lie over you hiding or sneaking around Mason! You do this and think it's right

As I sat back and listened to what she had to say I half agreed with what she was saying only because I've been known to take the more take charge approach when my dealings are with Bonnie; but I didn't think I was taken as far to making her feel like she didn't have a choice in the matter either. As I readjusted my pants I cleared my throat as I observed how tense she was about being lied too in any way you spin it.

"So your saying had I came to you as regular old Mason "the artist" looking to have his work displayed without any bias or pre-judgment you would have given me a fair shot? Because if it's the work you love and that's solely the reason you signed with your partner without even meeting in person and just by the work of art and word of your peer then there shouldn't be an issue.

Mason don't sit here and kick this shit to me, you knew what you were doing when you met with Elisabeth giving her a false name to come back to me with! I mean do you think I'm stupid? No don't answer that because I'm thinking you and everyone else this leap year is on the same fuck Bonnie over wagon.

Bonnie I'm not trying to mess with you, I promise. I just want to work with you when this is done that's all, we can go our separate ways. I'm not here to cause any problems in your marriage; I'm not here to play any mind games to get you back. I'm putting everything out on the table Bonnie; I'm here for work that's all.

Mason, I really have to think this over. This is a lot to swallow right now.

That's fine, I'm just asking for a fair chance, that's all.

I watched as she took a sip of her drink before Elisabeth joins us. Everything I said was true, I didn't believe in messing with someone while married. What happen with bonnie that night happened, I know I can't take it back and neither can she. When I think about it know I can honestly say I don't even know how that kiss came about. We were talking, the usual bullshit we use to do when we use to date. We had a few drinks but I cut her off knowing how upset she was over what happened earlier. The whole history between her husband Damon and the Dark hair girl felt somewhat unfinished, but I didn't dare mention that to Bonnie. She was newly married and seems genuinely happy, which made me happy. When we were together I was a bit of a jerk, I thought for whatever reason she would always be there waiting for me; I was wrong and selfish to think that way.

**Bonnie **

"Oh my god my head hurts… how am I going to tell Damon this? I sipped my wine holding my head asking my blonde best friend.

"It's not that bad, just mention to him that your silent partner signed him without your knowledge."

"Care, you know Damon will not fall for that."

"At this point it doesn't matter what he believes! Mason's work speaks for itself Bon… a fool would be dumb not to notice how talented he is, name aside… I can't get over the fact that he is Tyler's fucking uncle.

I know…everything aside his new work is so different, it's so fresh and different from what everyone else is putting out. I fell so torn, like my business side is excited about all the many prospects of how this is going to play out and then there's the caution wife slash weary ex-girlfriend side that's telling me to run for the hills because when Damon finds out I'm going to be working with my Ex over the next few weeks, maybe months this will make anyone want to play in traffic.

"You can be so dramatic!" Caroline laughed pouring more into our glasses as my phone vibrated.

Checking the message from Damon made me arch my brows unconsciously then rolled my eyes.

"What's with the face? I asked making a face of my own.

"My stupid husband just texted to let me know he will be the one to take Elena home so they can have a much needed conversation about the "baby".

"Hmmm… How do you feel about him going over there alone?

"I don't trust him, I'm sorry Care I know you want us to go back to the way things where but I can't right now, shit not sitting well with me."

"Hey, you do not have to explain anything to me; I know it's going to be hard Bon. I mean you're doing a great job with trying to move past the cheating and now…" her voice trailed off.

"Now, there this baby coming… you can say it Caroline

"I know, it just sounds weird." She admitted.

"I don't know why you had no problem saying it in therapy multiply times. I joked raising my brows

"Well that was because I was working I had to treat you guys like any other couple but I'm here as your friend as your sister.

"I know and I love you more for it.

"So, can I ask…

"Oh god…yes he did. I blushed.

"Damn…he still looked yummy huh."

"More Caro, he looked mouth watering. I bite down on my lip hard shutting my eyes half in loathing half in desire.

"If only you could have them both Bon... Caroline whispered out loud shaking her head watching me with that look I've grown fond of. "But look at the bright side…

"Which is? I cut her off.

"Umm… shit you lost me…" we both busted out laughing

**Meanwhile….**

Damon at Elena's

The drive was pretty much quite, if you call me ignoring everything she had to say going in one ear and out the other. I pretty much just drove in silence while she ran her mouth the whole way to her house, as we pulled up, got out the car, made it in her small two bedroom apartment before I dropped the bags I was raring on the floor making her jump.

"Can you please shut up?"… I half mumble under my breath I mean all you talk about is meaningless things.

"Excuse me I was trying to break the ice, you just sat there looking like dead man walking whenever your around me.

Elena, when are you going to get it, this situation isn't normal. What where doing is not common nor should it be for Ex's. Now the reason I'm here has to deal with you not talking care of yourself and how it's affecting the baby! How do you plan on changing that?

"Damon I don't need you here monitoring my every move, yes I've made a mistake by not taking better care of myself but it will not happen again."

"How can I trust you when you end up in the ER, you have 2 month left."

"Yes, I have two months left and I've been doing just fine without any of your help Damon. So do me a favor and don't try to push yourself on me and this baby now that you feel guilty for not being here for US!"

"You think I feel guilty that's why I'm here? You know you're really a piece of work." I felt my nosed flared I was beyond the point of just picking her up by her bony neck and snapping it.

"You should know better than anyone…" she hissed.

"Your right I should… here I was thinking this baby was going to change you for the better, that's what I get for wishful thinking." I smiled more to myself turning to leave.

"Damon, just get out of here." Elena yelled.

"You don't have to tell me twice" I sung in a playful tone. Oh and Elena dear, you will be hearing from my lawyer I want a DNA test done. And with that I slammed her door leaving her open mouth ready to cry where she stood.

Did Elena really think I would be so stupid throughout this whole pregnancy and not question if this child was mine. Ok yes at first I had no question because the girls been obsessed wit me for so long but I hired a private eye and someone has been making late night visits to Elena home over the last few months and I wanted to know if this was a new boyfriend or possible baby father. I didn't feel the need to include Bonnie on this because she was already stressed from work and everything "Elena".

On the way out I pulled out my cell quickly dialing Bonnie to have the phone go to voicemail. The drive home gave me time to put my thought together as I knew Bonnie would be waiting to assault me with many questions about my "Talk" with Elena.

**So of course I would like to know what you guys think. How do you feel about the little background on Mason and how you feel about him now? Did you guys really think Damon was going to just go with the flow of things with Elena and not question anything, oh and who do you think the mystery guy is that Elena is seeing? Hope you all enjoyed. xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am truly sorry it has taking me so long to update... A lot has been going **

**On but I do hope you will continue to read and comment! Hope you enjoy this **

**Chapter, hope everyone enjoyed the holidays!**

**DAMON**

After throwing back drinks with Caroline and talking about things I did not want to hear; I insisted Blondie sleep in the guest room, because let's face it I was driving her across town and she was shit faced. I always found it funny to witness the blonde at her very best and worst. Caroline would could talk her ass off when she's sober so why not enhance that trait when she drunk! Sometimes I wonder if she was missed Diagnose with bipolar disorder; One second she was happy and friendly a regular social butterfly then in the next minute she'll become a ragging bitch! And heaven forbid if you didn't agree with her… things turned ugly. But I loved my neurotic blonde, she came in my life at a time where I just needed a fresh start from everything; and the bonus she introduced me to my future wife.

A year ago…

"_Caro, I swear this girl better be a looker! I mean she better have all her teeth." I yelled in the phone as I came out the shower, Caroline was calling every ten minutes to make sure I didn't stand her friend up. _

_You are so shallow Damon Salvatore! And my friend is beyond Hot she could get any guy she wanted!_

"_Then why are you settling her up on a blind date? And, with me no less!" I huffed dramatically into the phone a bit childish but it's what I did at times._

"_Because sometimes she doesn't always know what's best for her, and she needs to get out and have fun! And you need to start realizing that there are more fish in the sea other than Elena."_

"_Caroline let's not go there." I felt myself get annoyed as the conversation progress._

"_Why not…" Caroline continues to push._

_One thing you had to love and hate about Caroline was her way of being bossy yet protective. I knew she just wanted the best for me but sometimes she just needed to step aside and let me do my own thing._

"_Look, care I love you to death I really do but right now isn't the time for the Elena subject okay! Now you want me to be there on time to meet you friend right? So stop calling and harassing me!_

"_Damon you're so full of shit! One day sooner than you know you're going to find someone who will call you on your shit and flip the script on you! Caroline teased in the phone._

"_Yeah, so you keep saying." I heard myself whine not out of defeat but because I didn't believe I would met anyone who would be just that for me._

"_Damon just give other girls a chance before you totally write them off, what Elena did was fucked up but don't let her ruin what you have to give to someone more deserving." Caroline voice became softer as she spoke. _

_I knew she was worried about me, I was started to get out of hand over the past 3 month post Elena. I was sleeping with every girl who looked my way, some I was safe with others I didn't give a damn. Tried some party drugs and Jack Daniels become my best friend. The last draw was having my younger brother come bail me out in Las Vegas because I decided to drive well drinking and hit an Elvis impersonator. Luckily for me he wasn't hurt too much just minor cut and bruised ribs, Stefan came storming like a bull ready to kill his matador. I've seen Stefan pissed before but this was different, he bailed me out and the whole plan ride home he hadn't spoken but two words to me. It hurt to see the disappointed look on my brother face, I knew in my heart he had always looked up to me and to see me go through this downward spiral over some girl hurt like hell! I knew I had to get it together, and since then I've been staying away from all pretty faces with brunette hair and big doe eyes; my focus had solely became my work I didn't see anything else for me, But Caroline had other plans I guess._

"_I'll give your friend a fair chance, I promise…" I meant ever word I said to Caroline I would give her friend a chance._

"_Her name is Bonnie by the way…" Caroline said cheeky in the phone. I could almost hear a smile on her lips, but I wasn't sure._

Cleaning up the mess the girls made I walked up to my bedroom to see Bonnie passed out across the bed mumbling in her sleep. My wife has been tipsy; feeling nice but drunk wasn't her end game. She laid there with her shirt half off I guess an attempt to take it off but failed miserably. Making my way over to her side of the bed I sat near her pushing her hair out her face.

"Bonnie let me help you take your shirt off." I whispered in her ear earning me a small smile. Turing over on her back, she raised her arms like a small child. With that action I couldn't hold it in any longer I began to laugh; she was too adorable I thought as I pulled her shirt over her head she started to make a face with her eyes still closed.

Snuggling close against me with her head resting on my arm and her face buried in my chest, I laid my chin on top of her head enjoying the warmth of her body push up against mine.

**Bonnie**

"Omg, he is so hot! I wonder if he's single". The red head asked in a whisper to the girl beside her.

"If he is I'm making my move". The blonde replied back with a smirk on her face.

"Excuse me, you two should really wipe the drool off your chin and get back to work!" Bonnie laughed as she ushered her assistant and boy crazy intern away from the glass door where they watched Mason work; clueless to his surroundings and ever growing fan club. He's only been here for a few days but managed to charm every person with a vagina!

His once white wife beater was now covered in multi color paint; Mason used his brush in harsh quick strokes against the canvas. Completely and totally oblivious to anything around him; I remember a few times he would let me watch him work, and that was only because we shared common passion for Art. Now standing behind him, watching closely as he worked I focused more and more on his technique, then I refocused on the way his muscle flexed and Contracted with each stroke, each line he made. Did he get bigger I asked myself as I watched the way his broad shoulder seem larger, even his arms seemed more cut, defined.

_3years ago_

"_You know if you're gonna be here you have to paint something or let me paint you!" He spoke behind his canvas then peeked out with a slight grin on his face._

_Feeling the heat run up my neck to my face, I stopped in my tracks to repeat in my head …he wants to paint you? I said to myself in wonderment. _

"_I'm not very good with painting; it was always my problem area." I stated as I walked around to avoid his stare and to look at his work._

"_Well I can help you, or you can just let me paint you." He stated biting the side of his lip._

"_Why would you want to paint me Mason? I asked sounding unsure._

"_Because I think you're beautiful…" Mason said as he walked towards me until I was face to face well face to mid chest with him. Rising his hand he began to stroke the side of my neck… Well if that didn't make a girl feel all types of things inside I didn't know what would._

"_You're a charmer!" I heard myself whisper in a husky voice I never heard before. _

"_Let me paint you! This time his voice was low and sensual. He bent down and placed a light kiss on my jaw line. "I want to paint you… "With each word he placed another kiss in a different spot. Bracing myself so I wouldn't fall back my eyes began to close then I felt his lips on mine. First it was soft like a feather then I felt his hand grab the back o my head as he forced my mouth open with his earning him a loud moan. Kissing Mason had always and will always be super INTENSE!_

"Do you like it? Mason spoke making Bonnie jump out of her daydream.

"Ah yeah... Clearing her throat as she avoided the questioning stare he was giving her. I moved closer to actually look at his work this time It was… Raw! he used bold colors the line were harsh and precise. It was hard to think that this painting was made by him... He never painted anything like this when they were together she thought. The color choices where more earthy and rich while in the past he would have gone for the more vibrate colors."Mason, this is really good!" I spoke awe shock as my eyes went over each and every detail like a season vet.

He chuckled then looked at her with that toothy grin. "You say it as if your Surprised!

"You know what I mean, it's just, it speaks volumes, not like the other stuff you've done in the past" I watch as his eyes focused on my mouth more and more as I spoke…That's not to discredit your past work because I loved and still love your work Mason. I felt myself blush for what reason I don't know I just hated it when he would looked at me with such intent, he and Damon where more a lot then either knew.

"Well you haven't seen any work from me in two years Bon... I would hope my view and vision would mature into something worthwhile." Scratching his beard as he looked over his work again; then glancing back over at Bonnie.

Nodding my head in agreement, Mason reached around me grabbing a rag and began to wipe his hands. I inhaled hoping he would smell like a dirty sweaty hobo, nope he smelled like I remembered. I always loved the way he smelled...It was woodsy with a hint of spice; I could never place my finger or pinpoint the name, it was so Manly.

Licking my dry lips, I eyed Mason with the look of a hungry; what the hell was I thinking, Bonnie get it together I scolded myself. "So I'm going to get let you get back to work." Nodding his head as that knowing fucking smile made an appearance fuck I was screwed! He knew I was checking him out and knowing Mason he was going to use this against me in the future.

"So what brings you here? Damon hung up his phone and walked towards his wife holding two bags from a Mexican spot he loved.

Reaching for his handsome face Bonnie stood on her toes as he bent down to welcome here with a kiss, a very short kiss she thought to herself. "What was that? Bonnie stepped back as she waited for a reply or hint of a lie.

"What? His dark brows rose in question not quite sure what she meant.

"Nothing… She placed the bags on his desk as he lean on the edge crossing his legs at the ankle while loosening up his tie. "I thought I would bring you lunch and see how your day is going." Bonnie spoke as Damon watched her take containers from the bag.

"Hmmm, why I feel like you're up to something…" he joked as he walked towards the door closing it, then made his way back to his desk picking up his phone telling Rebecca he was taking his lunch in his office and not to be disturbed.

"Really, why I have to be up to something? Can't I just come and bring my husband lunch! Bonnie frowned as he fix his plate while handing him some napkins and sauce.

"Bonnie, my love… in the past whenever you brought me lunch it was to mark your territory or to butter me up either from you wanting something or hiding something."

"Well it's not like that so shut up! Bonnie found herself sitting on his leather couch with Damon close behind. Well mentioning Mason is working with her was out the question for today events she thought.

"If you say so my witch of a wife…" Damon replied in a joking manner but he also knew she didn't really come to just eat she wanted to talk about something. He noticed the way she was dressed in a very revealing high waist burgundy leather peplum pencil skirt and black sleeveless turtle neck mid-diff. her shoes where the giveaway, she wore the black sky high Giuseppe Zanotti heels I gave her for Valentine's Day and seeing her model them was beyond hot! So whatever she wanted must have been huge for her to pull those shoes out.

"You do know I'm aware that when you call me that you really want to call me a Bitch right!" Bonnie folded her arms as she glared at her husband.

Damon began to chuckle then bite into his burrito… "I love burritos! He spoke with his mouth half open as she chewed shaking his head to his own beat.

"I hope you choke... she mumbled before taking a bite of her burrito.

**I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and pls pls pls give me some feedback and comments I do so love reading them so much!**

**Next chapter is going to be drama filled…The Cookout at Stefan's **


End file.
